


Pokemon Trainer Violet - New Friends

by Punjoke



Series: Pokemon Trainer Violet [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bestiality, F/F, F/M, Incest, Multi, Pokephilia, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 38,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punjoke/pseuds/Punjoke
Summary: Written in February of 2015, Pokemon Trainer Violet's blog continues with her new friend Nancy, and lots of new pokemon.





	1. Good Boy

Absols were beautiful creatures. Violet had always found them very aesthetically pleasing. The elegant asymmetry of a horn curving upward on one side and a silky smooth lock of hair falling downward on the other. A proud, furry ruff on their chest, curvy and alluring haunches in the back. Pure white fur juxtaposed with a deep black hide.

And big, red, knotted cocks.

She grabbed the animals shaft in her fist and began to jerk it. The Absol rolled over onto his side and raised one of his hind legs. His front paws were tucked up against his chest, and there was a rumbling purr that grew louder as Violet pleasured the pokemon. She loved when her partners let her knew she was doing a good job, even when they could communicate through words.

While her hand continued its work between the Absol’s legs, she leaned closer until her body was pressed up alongside his and leaned down to give the pokemon a light kiss on the tip of his nose. He responded by licking her; his warm, wet tongue dragged across her chin, her lips, her cheek, and made her giggle. Her fingers tightened around his dick.

“Mmm, good boy,” she said, sighing into his fur.

Her hand clung to the pokemon’s member as he rolled and got up onto all fours. Suddenly he was standing over her, his stiff dick pointing between her legs. Violet moaned and let go of him with some reluctance. Then she flopped onto her back and spread her legs in invitation. Her skirt hung down across her pelvis, but beneath it she was completely bare. The trainer arched her back and raised her hips up until the tip of the Absol’s penis poked its way beneath her skirt and rubbed against her smooth skin.

He was big for his size. She’d had bigger cocks, of course, but this particular Absol was very well hung. She could feel his thickness as the tapered tip of his cock pushed between her labia and labored to drive itself deeper into her. Another lewd moan escaped Violet’s lips, and she wrapped her legs around the Absol’s body, pulling herself tighter against him. That did it; his cock popped into her tight slit and rammed all the way into her in one triumphant thrust. Suddenly the beast was hilt-deep in her. She could feel him throbbing with lust.

Violet loved the feeling of his weight on top of her, and the feel of his silky smooth fur against her skin. She reached up with both hands, burying one in his fluffy white ruff and grabbing his curved black horn with the other. She squeezed her hips tight around his body.

“Fuck me hard,” she moaned, yanking the Absol’s horn until his red eyes were staring down into hers. “C’mon, show me how you use Play Rough!”

He let her have it. His hips began to thrust down mercilessly. The fucking began slow and powerful; when the Absol’s frenzied movements sped up, so too did the strength and lust behind them. The force with which the animal mated with Violet shook her entire body, and she could feel the tapered tip of his cock hammer against the back of her pussy each time he drove himself all the way into her. All the while she clung to him, and kindled his aggression by yanking hard on his black horn each time she felt his cock impact the back of her tunnel.

“Good boy,” she gasped, struggling to speak clearly beneath his violent pounding. “Give it - fffuck! Give it to me, make me c-cum!”

She was climaxing even before she’d finished the sentence. The walls of her pussy, spread wide around the Absol’s pistoning dick, fought back by squeezing down like a vice. Her inner muscles worked the animal’s dick, massaging it with powerful spasms and triggering another aggressive burst of energy. The Absol purred and growled and pounded his cock deep into Violet’s body as her muscles seized up and tingled with a rush of orgasmic bliss. The trainer threw her head back and tried to scream, but found her mouth filled with the Absol’s tongue the moment she opened it. Her cries of passion were muffled as the pokemon explored her mouth and tongue with his own, her lips and his muzzle locking in a display of interspecies intimacy.

Finally the Absol was pushed over the edge as well; he slammed his dick all the way into Violet and held it there as the base of his shaft began to swell up into a bulging knot. Violet pushed her entire body up against the Absol and kissed back against him. Her own orgasm was renewed and redoubled by the sheer feeling of fullness that his expanding knot gave her. It was followed by several throbs of the pokemon’s shaft, and then a blast of warm cum deep inside of her.

The warmth spread and flowed as more and more cum was pumped out of the horny Absol and into her, until her womb was full and there was almost nowhere for the rest to go. The thick semen would surely have begun to spurt out of Violet if not for the pokemon’s swollen knot tying them together and keeping it all bottled up inside of her. She felt his dick twitch and throb inside of her, each swelling of its girth the sign of another huge jet of cum about to be unloaded inside of her. The Absol’s tongue was still exploring inside of her mouth, and she rubbed her own tongue against it, moaning and sucking and quivering with lust each time she felt another spurt of thick cum blast into her overflowing pussy.

They were still tied together long after both of their orgasms had tapered off. The Absol pulled his tongue out of Violet’s mouth and panted breathlessly. Violet released her death grip on his horn and his ruff, but kept her legs closed around the pokemon’s hips.

“Oh man,” Violet said, when she’d recovered enough to speak. “You are SUCH a good boy!”

The Absol wagged his black tail and stood astride the female, pride and satisfaction evident in his handsome form.

Violet stroked his fur and lay beneath him. Then she craned her head back until she was staring upside down at the Absol’s trainer, standing across the room and sheepishly cleaning up after his own orgasm. She licked her lips and winked at him.

“Hey, you’ll bring him back here, right?” she asked. “I’ll give you both a biiig discount, please?”

The man shoved his spent penis back into his pants and nodded his head. That was the kind of offer that was impossible to turn down.


	2. The Naive Contestant

Nancy felt terribly guilty. Thinking back on it, she couldn’t believe how thoughtless she’d been. It must have been terribly cruel for her poor pokemon. It nearly broke her heart.

She had doted on her pokemon; gotten them the best training, the highest quality food, all of the berries and poffins they could want, and most importantly, had given them all of the love and cuddles that she could. And she’d wanted nothing more than to share her beautiful babies with the rest of the world. They were her best, most beloved friends, and they deserved to be up on the contest stage like stars.

How, then, could she have so callously overlooked some of their needs?

It had been her first contest, and while her Arcanine had seemed perfectly calm and confident - how could he not have been? - she had been a nervous wreck. But then that violet-haired trainer had wandered into her dressing room, and her perspective had changed forever. Ever since she’d been clued in on the fact that she had been neglecting her Arcanine’s sexual appetites, and subsequently allowed him to satisfy himself with her right there in the dressing room, things had been different.

That had been a while ago, and now she and her pokemon were closer than ever. She attended to their needs frequently - all of their needs - and their affection, and their confidence, had only grown.

Right now it was time for her to attend to her Arcanine.

Nancy straightened out her frilly yellow dress and knelt down by the big fuzzy dog. He looked up at her with knowing eyes, a low rumble of anticipation growing in the back of his throat. Rolling over slightly onto his side, the pokemon raised his hind leg for her. The tip of his thick red cock was already poking out of his sheath.

“Oh my, you look very excited today!” Nancy gushed.

She was so proud of him. He was so handsome and lovable, and although she was not particularly experienced when it came to these kinds of things, she was certain that he was particularly well hung. She reached out and caressed the growing cock, and felt a blush creep across her cheeks as she wrapped her hands around it. It grew thicker and warmer, and she rubbed it carefully until it was fully extended and erect.

Gripping the base of his shaft, Nancy leaned down and laid a tender kiss on the tip of his tapered red member. “You’re such a good boy, Arcanine!”

Her Arcanine’s confidence and assertiveness had only grown since they’d become intimate. When they made love, he was very much in charge. Secretly, Nancy loved this about him; the way he would proudly show his dominance as he mounted her and fucked her silly. Nancy never came harder than when she was with him.

Showing that dominance now, the Arcanine reached down and laid one paw on the back of her head, gently but insistently pushing her down. The pretty brunette obediently opened her mouth and let her pokemon’s cock slide into it. She felt the throbbing swollen length of his shaft slide against her tongue and tasted the spicy saltiness of his pre-cum. When the tip of his cock bumped against the back of her mouth, he did not relent, but instead pushed her down harder with his heavy paw. She opened her mouth wider and relaxed her muscles, allowing the canine cock to slip down her throat. Her eyes began to water, and she moaned softly, squeezing the base of his cock with her hands and the tapered tip with her throat.

The trainer pressed her legs together tightly and squirmed, her own pussy dripping wet, as she deepthroated the dominant Arcanine.

Her lungs were aching for breath when the large beast finally removed his paw from the back of her head and let her pull back. She gasped for breath, trails of slick saliva and pre-cum hanging between her lips and the Arcanine’s glistening cock.

“Does it feel good when I do that?” she asked sweetly.

The pokemon responded by climbing to his feet. Nancy released her grip on his cock and laughed as he licked her face intimately, his big tongue dragging across her cheek and her lips. Then he nudged her, and she fell gently onto her back before him.

She thought that the time had come, that he was ready to take her. Sighing passionately, Nancy closed her eyes and spread her legs wide in anticipation. But instead of her pokemon’s furry bulk on top of her, the trainer was surprised to feel something else: the sudden touch of the Arcanine’s big tongue between her legs. She’d not been wearing panties, and the pokemon’s hot tongue dragged roughly against her wet pussy.

An intense moan escaped her lips, and she shot up, looking down to see the Arcanine’s head pushed up beneath her dress. The licking of his canine tongue came relentlessly, and Nancy grabbed her dress, pulling it up all the way until she could see her pokemon’s nose buried between her legs. A shiver ran through the trainer’s body, and she clutched her fists tight against her chest.

“A-Ahh,” she gasped, gyrating her hips slowly in time with his licks. “W-wait, baby, don’t you want-”

He growled softly, and she felt the reverberations of it pass out through his tongue and into her sex. The dog planted one paw on her inner thigh, pressing it down against the floor and preventing her from closing her legs while he raked his tongue up and down her pussy. His mind was made up. She wrung her hands and arched her back in pleasure as his tongue touched against a particularly sensitive part of her slit. Then it pushed up inside of her, and Nancy let out a squeak as her inner tunnel tightened down around the slippery thing.

The nervous girl threw her head back and surrendered herself completely to her pokemon’s lapping, probing tongue. She gasped and squealed, her chest heaving in excitement. When the peculiar feelings of sexual bliss grew too strong, she felt her body begin to seize up, and a tremor grew between her legs. The tremor became a spasm, and then a series of spasms, her pussy clenching and unclenching over and over again, muscles tightening in orgasmic bliss.

When a particularly violent spasm made her entire body jerk, and a stream of slick feminine juices squirted from her slit and spattered against her Arcanine’s muzzle, she moaned with a mixture of mortification and ecstasy. But her squirting only encouraged the pokemon to lap at her faster, and he drank up all of the sweet juices that her body provided for him.

Nancy was still a quivering mess when the Arcanine stood and stepped over her. The last electrifying jolts of her orgasm were still shooting through her pelvis, and she lay limp, her hands on either side of her head. She barely had time to shake the post-orgasmic fog from her head when her pokemon hunched down and she felt the tip of his huge prick push against her sensitive folds. A heavy paw landed on her wrist, pinning her down, and without conscious thought she spread her legs wide to give him access. Then he thrust into her, his thick, hot shaft spreading her pussy wide, and her mouth opened in a soundless moan.

The Arcanine fucked her hard and fast, his own lust built up to extreme heights by the taste of her sex and the sound of her cries. He was rough, his full weight bearing down on her as his prick slammed deep into her pussy with increasing speed and force, but not uncaring; Nancy lay limp and submissive beneath him, but her body responded to his with little jerks and gyrations of pleasure, even if her mind was still reeling to catch up.

He usually didn’t last long, which was a good thing for the timid girl. But this time the mighty beast held on for as long as he could. His dick thrust deep into her, the tip bumping against the back of her pussy and squirting little jets of pre-cum each time he bottomed out. Each time he did, Nancy’s hips lifted up and she pushed up against him. He continued to fuck her, harder and faster in time with the reactions from her body, until the girl began to quiver and shake again, and her free hand flew up to grab a fist full of orange fur. Then her pussy squeezed down on his massive cock like a vice, and she came again.

That was what the pokemon had been waiting for. With a growl of triumph, he thrust his cock deep into his trainer and held it there as the knot at the base of his cock grew and tied them together intimately. A huge burst of hot pokemon cum erupted from his tip and surged into her womb. Nancy’s orgasming pussy milked his red rod eagerly, her body welcoming each spurt of gooey seed that he had to give her. And the big dog had a lot to give. His dick throbbed and bulged and shot a seemingly endless supply of the stuff into her, filling her until there was nothing but his thick knot holding the flood inside.

Trapped beneath her loyal pokemon, Nancy’s head spun. She felt the heat of his cum flooding into her with each powerful spurt, but her mind could barely comprehend what was happening until she was practically full of the stuff. She tried to focus her thoughts, felt her pokemon’s dick throb one last time just as her pussy squeezed down around it, and then she felt a third orgasm fill her body with pleasure. She held onto the Arcanine for dear life and thrust her hips helplessly as a torrent of pleasure swept over her.

She might have passed out; she wasn’t totally sure. At some point she had closed her eyes, and when she opened them again her Arcanine was no longer hunched over her. She could still feel him, though, and when she propped herself up on her elbows she saw that they were still tied together, his knotted cock still lodged deep in her pussy, but that he had climbed off of her and turned himself around so that he was facing away. The canine pokemon stood patiently, waiting for his knot to shrink.

When she stirred, he looked back at her with smug satisfaction.

“F-feeling better?” she said, struggling to speak clearly. “Did you get all that pent up frustration out?”

He barked and moved forward a bit, causing Nancy to gasp as his knot tugged at entrance. Then it tugged a little harder, and with a wet pop that sent another shudder through her overstimulated body, his dick slipped out of her. It was followed by a small torrent of thick white cum. The Arcanine stepped away from her, his dick swinging between his legs. Nancy let out a sigh and pulled her yellow dress down modestly to hide the mess.

The trainer felt a flutter in her chest as he walked away. She had gone so long completely oblivious to her pokemon’s sexual needs. But now she knew better. She would satisfy them whenever they needed it.

And boy were they great at satisfying her.


	3. Friends With Benefits

Violet could still remember her first meeting with the timid girl: peeking into the dressing room, seeing her crouched by her Arcanine, done up in her beautiful contest dress and practically on the verge of panic. Maybe what she had done had been a little wicked, but only a little.

Had she taken advantage of the nervous girl, or just helped her overcome her fright? Did it really matter?

Regardless, the girl had ended up on all fours beneath her massive Arcanine. That’s how Violet had left them, and when she’d seen them again they had been performing brilliantly on the contest stage. All’s well that ends well and all that, Violet had thought to herself.

They’d bumped into each other again a few weeks later, again by chance. Violet had been strolling down the street, sipping on a cool drink, when the pretty girl from the contest and waved excitedly and run up to her. She’d been bubbling with excitement and had very nearly hugged Violet before she remembered that they were, technically, strangers.

Her name was Nancy, and Violet invited the girl back to her beach house. When they got there she was pleased to hear that Nancy had continued to follow her advice, not just with her Arcanine but with the rest of her pokemon as well. The girl’s cheeks had turned bright red, but she spared nothing when Violet pressed her for details. Hearing all of the naughty things this sweet girl had done for her pokemon got Violet’s pussy dripping wet, but she restrained herself until after Nancy had gone home. Then she’d thrown off her skirt and had her Vaporeon go at her like wild.

After that, Violet and Nancy were officially friends.

Today, however, Nancy had decided to stop by at a rather inconvenient time. Violet was expecting company soon: a visitor other than Nancy, the kind of visitor that paid a little bit extra for her more amorous services.

But Nancy was such a cheerful and delicate sort; the kind that seemed like she might burst into either laughter or tears without warning. And Violet did enjoy her company. She was reluctant to tell the girl that she had to come back later. So she could stay, Violet thought to herself. Surely she could occupy herself for a little bit while Violet attended to… business.

They sat and talked like girls were wont to do, until Violet spied the expected visitor walking up the sandy beach with pokemon in tow - a scrappy little Sandshrew that always seemed to love frolicking in the sand, when he wasn’t peeking up Violet’s skirt.

Violet stood and apologized, telling Nancy that she had to “go see someone about a pokemon ride,” and told the girl to make herself at home here while she waited. Then she slipped outside to meet the man and his pokemon on her front porch.

“Hey, boy!” Violet said, her breasts threatening to spill out of her top as she bent down low to greet the excited Sandshrew. After receiving a friendly nuzzle in greeting, Violet straightened up against and addressed the trainer. “And how’ve you been?”

“I’ve been good,” the man said. “But I’ve missed you. Both of us have.”

They flirted a little bit while the Sandshrew did what he did best: poking his little snout up beneath Violet’s dress. She reached down and tugged on the garment, getting it back into place, but didn’t dissuade him from licking her bare pussy as she talked with his trainer.

“You’ll be wanting the usual then?” Violet asked.

But instead of nodding, the man looked at something over Violet’s shoulder. She turned to see what he was looking at. Through the large window she saw Nancy sitting on the couch and looking the other way, completely oblivious to the fact that she was being observed.

Leave it to a horny customer not to overlook a pretty girl, Violet thought to herself, rolling her eyes before turning back to face the man.

“Is she available too?” he asked her.

Violet shrugged. “Oh no, no, she’s just a friend of mine. She’s not… well, you know!”

“I’ll pay double.”

Double the money was a different story. Violet looked back at Nancy, the gears in her mind turning slowly. Nancy was the giving sort; surely she wouldn’t mind helping the poor little Sandshrew out. Maybe the encounter would even do the sheltered girl some good. Yes, it would just be some harmless fun with a new pokemon. That was all Nancy needed to know about it.

“Double then,” Violet said, holding out her hand. “And an extra 10% on top of that.”

The man paid eagerly. Once that bit of business was settled, Violet motioned for the two of them to be silent as she opened the door to her beach house. Then she waved the little Sandshrew inside. She gave him a wink as he got down on all fours and went inside. He’d know what to do. All they had to do now was wait and watch.

Violet had to admit that she was looking forward to watching.

Nancy was slightly surprised to see the Sandshrew waddling innocently up to her, but she leaned over and smiled at the pokemon nevertheless. They could hear her even from outside on the porch.

“Oh, hello there, cutie! Who are you?”

She reached down and stroked the Sandshrew’s rough head, and he preened beneath her touch. Violet couldn’t help but smirk as she watched the pokemon put his charms to work on Nancy, eventually crawling up onto her lap and cuddling up while she pet him. Nancy’s cheeks flushed slightly when the Sandshrew buried his snout between her breasts, but she didn’t push him away.

“My, y-you’re rather forward!” she said as the pokemon pawed at her dress, eventually pulling it down enough to expose a pink nipple. He latched on immediately, his suckling drawing out a soft moan from Nancy. The girl put her hands around the Sandshrew and closed her eyes, breathing deeply and allowing him to do what he would with her bare breast.

After several minutes, her eyes fluttered open again, and she carefully pushed the Sandshrew away. “Okay, I think you’ve… had enough!” she told him.

The pokemon seemed to disagree with her, however, as evidenced by the thick erection that had sprung up between his legs. When Nancy pushed him away from her breast, he responded by standing up on his hind legs and licking her face affectionately. This movement brought his cock up against her belly; it poked her insistently, leaving small dots of pre-cum smeared on the front of her dress.

Nancy seemed slightly concerned to have a horny pokemon she’d never met before rubbing up against her, but the feel of his rough tongue licking at her cheek made her giggle in spite of herself.

“Wait, no, you shouldn’t…mmm!” Her protests were cut off when the pokemon’s tongue made its way inside her mouth. When the impromptu kiss ended, Nancy turned her head away, screwing her eyes shut but smiling. “Okay, okay! I think I know what you need!”

She slid the Sandshrew down off of her lap. Then she looked around cautiously - but not cautiously enough to notice Violet at the Sandshrew’s trainer watching her from outside - and slid off the couch as well. Leaning over onto the sofa cushion, Nancy hiked her dress up over her butt to reveal a pair of white cotton panties.

“Just this once,” she said, her face now totally red with embarrassment.

The Sandshrew buried his snout between her legs, pushing her cotton panties aside and slipping his tongue along the girl’s wet pussy. Her body stiffened and she gripped the sofa cushions tightly in her hands as he explored her sex, inside and out, with his mouth.

Still standing at the window, Violet turned to the Sandshrew’s trainer and whispered “Do you think we should go in now? She seems pretty distracted!”

Carefully, the pair of voyeurs opened the door and crept inside. The wet sounds of the Sandshrew’s tongue lapping at Nancy’s nethers and the timid girl’s soft moans masked their footsteps as they moved closer. Watching the Sandshrew go, Violet almost felt jealous that she’d given up her place.

But again, she was being paid more than double…

Having had enough of a taste of Nancy’s sweet feminine honey, the Sandshrew looked about ready to mount her. Feeling his claws reach around to grip her tummy, Nancy hunched down lower to give him better access. The pokemon fumbled, thrusting forward and standing up on his hind legs as he tried to align himself; his thick pink cock slid along Nancy’s inner thigh a few times before he finally hit the mark and sank himself into her pussy.

A small shiver ran through the girl’s body, and she buried her face in the sofa cushion. “Mmmfff,” came her muffled moan.

The Sandshrew began to hump her with quick, shallow strokes. His cock drove in and out of the girl as fast as the pokemon could manage it. Violet watched the creature mate with her friendly hungrily, and she knelt down to get a better look at the pokemon’s cock penetrating her. Nancy wriggled her behind and rolled her face against the cushion, clearly enjoying the Sandshrew’s speed and enthusiasm - even if, Violet thought to herself, she must be well accustomed to larger cocks by now.

Eventually the Sandshrew began to fuck her harder, his shallow strokes becoming deeper and his thick cock pushing all the way into her slit. He held onto the quivering girl as hard as he could, his hard digging claws pressing into her soft skin, as he fucked her with all the passion and force he could muster.

Slick juices were running down the inside of Nancy’s legs now, and her muffled moans were becoming louder and more insistent with each passing moment. Finally her body seized up and Violet heard her cry out, “Mmmmmm, I’m ccccumminggggg~!”

The girl’s sudden orgasm must have set the Sandshrew off too. He threw back his head and let out a squeak of his own. Then he drove his dick all the way into the girl and held it there, human and pokemon panting and moaning together as he pumped her wet, squeezing pussy full of thick cum.

To Violet, it looked almost romantic.

Finally their bodies went limp, and the Sandshrew pulled away from her. A thin line of spunk stretched out between the pokemon’s semi-hard dick and Nancy’s well-fucked pussy. Some of the white stuff began to seep out of her and drip down her thighs.

“My turn,” the Sandshrew’s trainer said, stepping forward. His belt was already unbuckled, and when he ripped his pants open, his rock-hard cock sprang forth.

The unexpected sound of his voice startled Nancy, and she whirled to look back over her shoulder. Eyes wide with surprise, she took in Violet and the stranger as he stepped up and placed the head of his cock against her pussy. “Wh-what…?” she stuttered, trying to comprehend what was happening.

Violet groaned inwardly. This was her fault; she should have known this would happen. She sprang up and lay down on the sofa beside Nancy, moving in to soothe her friend’s nerves.

“Hey, you can’t just fool around with a guy’s pokemon and not give him the same courtesy, can you?” Violet said. “That would be rude!”

“His pokemon?” Nancy said. “O-oh! I didn’t know!”

The man wasn’t waiting. With a grunt, he pushed his cock into Nancy’s pussy, claiming sloppy seconds right after his Sandshrew. Nancy bit her lip and moaned, pushed her ass up to meet him despite her confusion.

“Let’s all have some fun together now, okay?” Violet said. Placing her hands gently on Nancy’s face, she drew closer and kissed her friend right on the lips. Their lips parted, and Violet pushed her tongue into the timid girl’s mouth, moaning as she did so. It would be a lie to say she hadn’t wanted to do this since they’d first become friends.

Caught between the man and Violet, her head still swimming from the orgasm the Sandshrew had given her, Nancy surrendered herself completely to them. The man fucked her with steady strokes, as though he was on the verge of climax but didn’t want to finish too quickly. Each thrust of his penis pushed the Sandshrew’s cum deeper into her. At the same time Violet stroked her face and made out with her, their tongues and saliva swapping amorously. Nancy still seemed very confused, but the way she started to kiss back suggested to Violet that she was liking it.

“He was good, wasn’t he?” Violet moaned, breaking the kiss for a moment.

“Wh-who?” Nancy asked, her lips brushing against Violet’s.

“The Sandshrew of course. I’ve fucked him a few times, he reeeally gets into it.”

Then she went in for another tongue kiss, one hand breaking away from Nancy’s face and instead thrusting beneath her. Fishing through the folds of her friend’s dress until she felt bare skin, Violet traced her finger down Nancy’s bare belly until she felt the heat of her sex. She could feel the man’s cock thrusting in and out of the girl. She found Nancy’s clit and began to rub it furiously, her lips curling into a smile as her friend let out a particularly sharp moan into her mouth.

Nancy came again, and when she did they both felt it. A series of intense spasms wracked her body, and her pussy clamped down like a vice around the man’s thrusting shaft. Her tongue rubbed up against Violet’s desperately, and she let out a series of small whimpers. Violet continued to play with her, stimulating the girl from both ends with her fingers and her tongue until she was practically hysterical with orgasmic bliss. Her inner walls clamped down rhythmically, and what little pokemon cum hadn’t been pushed back into her womb was forced out around the man’s cock as he fucked her.

The man’s thrusting came faster and faster, until he was gasping for breath. At last he buried himself in to the hilt; her fingers a blur on Nancy’s clit, Violet swore she could feel the man’s cock swell up inside of her as he began to deliver his load, thick jets of warm human cum mixing with the Sandshrew cum that had already been deposited into her, the gooey seed of both master and pokemon mixing intimately inside of her.

When the man had emptied his balls inside of her and stumbled away, collapsing on the ground next to his equally tuckered out Sandshrew, Violet pulled herself away from Nancy as well. But she wasn’t done with her friend - urging Nancy to turn around and sit on the couch, Violet spread Nancy’s legs wide and pressed her mouth to the girl’s sex. Her tongue drew up Nancy’s quivering labia, collecting several gooey dollops of human and pokemon cum as it went. She swallowed it all up and then went back for more, licking and kissing her friend’s oversexed pussy, carefully probing its warmth inner depths. The mix of intimate juices tasted sweet and salty.

Once the mess between Nancy’s legs had been thoroughly cleaned, Violet crawled onto the couch beside her and kissed her friend on the lips again, the taste of sex lingering between them.

“S-sorry if I caused any trouble,” Nancy panted once the kiss broke.

“Mmmm, no trouble at all,” Violet purred, snuggling up to her friend. On the contrary, she’d made Violet a lot of money tonight. Violet decided she’d buy Nancy something nice later. “But you know, I was kinda hoping that…”

Nancy blinked innocently. “Hoping what?”

“Well… I haven’t gotten mine yet…” Violet said, pulling up her skirt and spreading her legs suggestively. “Have you ever licked another girl before?”

Nancy’s cheeks were beet red again. “Ah, well, o-only my Absol.”

Lying back and gently pushing Nancy’s head down between her legs, Violet smiled. “Then let’s consider this practice…!” So she’d gone down on her Absol? That was a story that she would have to tell later. But for now…

A jolt of electric pleasure shot through her body as she felt Nancy’s tongue touch her tender flesh. Violet arched her back and pushed her pussy up against her friend’s mouth, sighing in pleasure. Oh yes, she could get used to friends like this.


	4. Bringing People Together

The Lucario’s paws were tight on her belly as he humped her at a frenzied pace. The poor pokemon had been so shy at first, but now that Violet was on all fours beneath him, he was fucking her like he owned her. Violet liked that.

The canine had gone right for her ass, his tapered red cock forcing its way into her tight hole and ramming it full force right from the start. Violet, of course, preferred when her partners used her pussy, but when it came down to it a hole was a hole. So she raised her ass up and allowed the pokemon to push himself deep inside of her. He was a horny little guy, and she could already feel his semi-swollen knot pushing up against her entrance every time he thrust forward.

But he wasn’t the only partner Violet had to worry about. Bracing herself on the coffee table, she looked up at the pokemon’s trainer and batted her eyes demurely at him. He was standing in front of her, looking down at the two of them and stroking his cock. Violet licked her lips and stared at it.

The Lucario rammed into her particularly hard, driving her forward and drawing a short moan from her. Still jerking himself off, the man took a step forward, bringing his cock into range. Violet’s mouth was on him in an instant, her lips squeezing down around his head and her tongue swirling about. She looked up, locked her eyes with the trainer’s, and moaned again as she slowly pushed herself down his length.

Finally her lips bumped against his fingers, and he had to relinquish his grip on himself to let the girl deepthroat him. When she was practically at the base of her cock she held herself there, staring up at him with moist eyes. The Lucario was still fucking her ass mercilessly, each rapid thrust pushing Violet down onto the trainer’s cock, the pokemon in essence contributing to his master’s sexual pleasure. It was a particularly intimate and debauched scenario, and Violet kept the man’s cock down her throat for as long as she could, letting it play out to its conclusion.

A conclusion which wasn’t long in coming, thankfully, since she could hardly breathe with the two of them going to town on both ends of her.

The Lucario let out a half-growl half-bark as he dug his paws into Violet’s tummy and gave one final thrusting, popping his knot into the girl’s tight butt. Violet’s eyes shot wide open, the force of the knotting pushing her forward another inch so that her lips kissed the trainer’s pelvis and her throat constricted around his bulging shaft. Several more desperate thrusts followed from the Lucario, but they were tied tightly together, and all his movements managed to do was wiggle his dick around inside of her.

In turn, Violet tried to pull back from the man in front of her, but she was trapped between the two of them, a pokemon dick filling her ass and a human dick filling her mouth and her throat. Her eyes were watering now, and she gripped the edge of the coffee table almost as tightly at the Lucario was gripping her.

The man came first. She felt his thick shaft swell up even larger in her throat, and then he let out a long sigh as a big jet of sperm blasted straight into her stomach. She felt his balls and his dick jerk erratically, pumping more and more of the stuff into her.

At the same time the Lucario hunched over her; she felt the fur of his arms and his lower torso tickle her bare skin, the edge of his chest spike rub carefully against her back. The canine’s cock trembled inside of her, the knot growing even larger still, and then he was cumming too. Thick gobs of pokemon cum shot deep into her ass, filling her with sticky seed.

Master and trainer climaxed together, one filling her ass and the other her mouth. Between them, Violet shivered, tears streaming down her cheeks. She needed to drain them both, needed to breathe, needed to cum. Her orgasm came first, a series of intense spasms rushing through her body. Seizing up, her throat massaged the trainer’s cock and her ass tightened down below the Lucario’s huge knot. Her pussy squeezed down on itself, and she squirted slick feminine juices back against the Lucario’s furry thighs; letting go of the coffee table, one of Violet’s hands flew between her legs and began to play with her clit furiously as she rode out her orgasm.

When the man finally pulled his cock out of Violet’s throat, she gasped for air; it came out like a moan of passion. Then a thick wad of cum splattered against her tongue, and she swallowed the salty load down instinctively. The trainer jerked his cock, shooting the last bits of his cum all over the girl’s face and hair. As he dumped the last of his load, the man grabbed one of Violet’s pigtails and pushed his cock back into her mouth; Violet began to suck on it greedily.

Then the two males were done; both man and pokemon spent. But Violet’s orgasm continued. She suckled the man’s cock even as it began to soften in her mouth, and continued to play with her clit. She could feel the heavy warmth of their seed inside of her, could feel the intense girth of the Lucario’s knot buried in her ass. She moaned and sucked and came again and again, even as the two males slumped back, exhausted.

“Ahhh… that was good,” Violet moaned, when her orgasms began to fade. Then she, too, collapsed in exhaustion onto the coffee table. Now it was the mellow afterglow of post-orgasmic bliss that swept over her, and she smiled. She could still feel the pokemon inside of her; they’d be tied together for some time yet.

The man stumbled back and sank onto Violet’s couch, his dick now totally soft and glistening with Violet’s saliva. “Holy crap,” was all he could say.

“Did you like it?” Violet asked, turning her head to the side.

The man’s girlfriend stood there, cell phone out and pointed at the three of them, recording everything. The pretty blonde’s eyes were wide, and she was playing with her pussy while she captured the threesome. “Oh fuck, yeah,” she moaned.

Still on her knees beneath the Lucario, Violet beckoned the girl over. She approached unsteadily, the cell phone camera still trained on Violet. When she got close enough, Violet pulled her down onto her knees. The girl squeaked as Violet pulled her closer and kissed her hard on the lips. The cell phone fell from her grip and landed on the coffee table, where the Lucario’s trainer quickly retrieved it and took over recording duties. Winking at the camera, Violet licked the man’s cum off of her lips and pushed it into the blonde girl’s mouth with her tongue. Then they shared a long, wet, salty kiss.

The blonde fingered herself rapidly until her body began to shiver. Violet’s lips curled into a slight smile; she’d cum once already, and she’d barely even gotten involved yet. It hadn’t been part of the deal, strictly; they’d paid for a threesome, and the girlfriend had said she’d only wanted to watch.

But Violet thought she deserved to have some fun too.

When the Lucario’s knot had finally shrunk small enough to slip out of Violet, she convinced the blonde to lie down on the floor. Things went smoothly from there; Violet nursed the pokemon back to full arousal with the expert use of her hands and her mouth, and then she urged him to get down between his master’s girlfriend’s legs and push his big red cock into her pussy. The blonde moaned and wrapped her legs around the Lucario as he began to fuck her with renewed vigor.

He seemed even more enthusiastic than he’d been with Violet, in fact, and a wicked thought occurred to Violet. Perhaps the shy little guy had lusted after his trainer’s girl all along. Well, he was certainly getting his wish tonight. They all were, by the looks of it.

Laying down beside the blonde girl, Violet kissed her and rubbed her and whispered naughty things into her ear while the Lucario pounded her pussy at full force. She didn’t last long, and as her second climax overtook her, Violet leaned in and stole another tongue kiss. The Lucario grunted and howled and slammed his dick into the girl, knot expanding and tying them together, and although he’d just filled Violet’s ass up with his sticky seed, the pleasure of mating with his master’s girlfriend apparently allowed him to tap into some hidden reserve, and soon he was pumping thick blasts of pokemon cum into her womb.

All the while, the Lucario’s trainer sat on the edge of his seat and recorded it all onto the cell phone.

When the girl and the Lucario had both calmed down from their intense climaxes, Violet lay there and stroked them both soothingly. Cheeks flushed and chest still heaving, the girl confessed that that was the first time she’d ever actually been with a pokemon.

“I’d say the first time’s the best,” Violet told the blonde, fingers playing along her bare tummy, tracing a slow path down towards her cum-filled slit. “But actually it just keeps getting better. Hey, maybe you’d like to take your boyfriend’s Lucario and my Vaporeon at the same time…?”

Forbidden excitement sparkled in the girls eyes and then, as one, the two of them looked over at her boyfriend.

“You can join in for free, of course,” Violet added.

With shaking hands, the man reached for his wallet. Violet cuddled up next to the blonde girl and smiled. She loved bringing people together.


	5. Tongue Training

“Um, Violet, I was actually thinking that…” Nancy’s voice trailed off, unsure.

“Mm-hmm?” Violet said, prompting her to continue.

“Well when you said you wanted to help me train my Absol, I thought that… it would be related to contests, maybe?”

Violet already had her friend half undressed. The hem of Nancy’s dress was bunched up around her hips now, and the white cotton panties she’d been wearing - cute, Violet had thought to herself, but so inconvenient - were being pulled down her legs.

“And…?” said Violet.

“Well, h-how will this help us prepare for contests?”

Violet smiled to herself. She could think of several ways that teaching Nancy’s Absol to perform oral sex might help them win over contest judges. But she figured such illegitimate tactics weren’t something Nancy would resort to. Even Violet had only used sex as a means to gain admission to contests, not to actually win them.

“Let’s just say this is a trust-building exercise,” Violet said, tossing Nancy’s panties aside.

Nancy looked unconvinced, but she submitted herself to Violet’s designs regardless. “Okay then. Umm, what are you going to do?”

The pokemon in question sat on the floor behind Violet, her paws folded regally in front of her, as she surveyed the scene taking place before her with half-lidded eyes. She did not seem impressed with what she saw. But Violet was an expert. The trainer was convinced she’d be able to pierce the Absol’s placid demeanor.

“There’s this little trick I did with my Furfrou that worked great. Trust me, I’ll let you try him out some time. But anyway.” The purple-haired girl smirked at her friend and produced a bag that was practically bursting with berries. “Just a few drips of juice and she’ll want to get her tongue allll over you. Now, what’s her favorite kind of berry?”

Wringing her hands - something Violet noticed she always did when she was particularly nervous - Nancy’s eyes darted from Violet, to her Absol, and then back to Violet. “Ohhh, she doesn’t eat berries at all. The juice might s-stain her pretty white fur.”

“Stain her fur…?” Violet said in disbelief. She’d never run into a pokemon that didn’t like berries. It was unthinkable. The trainer’s eyes were slits as she turned around to look at the pokemon sitting behind her.

The Absol met her unblinking gaze without so much as flinching.

She set the back of berries carefully aside. Alright then, that was a no-go. She would just have to resort to more direct tactics.

Red eyes regarded Violet with caution as the girl turned away from Nancy completely and slid closer to the Absol. Soon there were just inches of space between Violet’s face and the pokemon’s, and finally she got a reaction: the Absol pulled her head back almost imperceptibly.

“Too good for delicious berries, huh?” Violet said. They were so close now that she could feel the pokemon’s breath. She inched ever closer, shamelessly invading the Absol’s personal space.

Violet’s lips brushed against the creature’s ebony muzzle. The Absol fidgeted, her eyes widening. Violet upped the ante, parting her lips slightly and letting the heat of her mouth tease the Absol’s skin. Then Violet’s mouth was pressing down harder, right against the female’s mouth, pulling her into a taboo kiss whether the pokemon was willing or not.

At first the Absol resisted stoically. But Violet’s kisses were irresistible, and finally the pokemon gave in. Lower lip quivering ever so slightly, her mouth opened and she kissed back. Violet smiled and moaned in triumph as she felt the Absol’s warm, wet tongue rub against hers. The Absol flexed her paws, a low, rumbly purr emanating from her throat, as Violet’s wanton oral skills broke down the creature’s defenses.

Once she felt that her four-legged partner was sufficiently enthusiastic, the trainer pushed her tongue into the Absol’s mouth, probing it seductively, before pulling it back and practically sucking the pokemon’s tongue into her own mouth. The tactile pleasure of swapping warmth and saliva was exciting both of the ladies now, and the Absol surged forward, matching Violet’s assertiveness with some aggression of her own. As the animal’s long tongue pushed into her mouth, Violet reached out and wrapped her arms around the Absol’s fluffy neck, hugging her tightly and massaging her fingers through the silky smooth white fur.

When the Absol pulled back to catch her breath, Violet tilted her head to the side and whispered, “Mmmm, good girl.”

Then the human and the pokemon began to make out again, the wet sound of sucking, licking and kissing filling the room. As Violet began to raise herself up a bit, the Absol stood, unwilling or unable to tear her muzzle away from the trainer’s skillful and seductive tongue.

“Such a good girl!” Violet gasped, kneading her fingers along the Absol’s flanks. She gasped for breath and licked the pokemon’s dark cheek.

The Absol responded by licking her back and pushing her mouth against Violet’s eager to resume the kiss. But Violet turned her head to the side, teasing the poor creature mercilessly. The Absol let out a small whine of frustration and pawed at the ground. She had fallen completely into Violet’s trap. Now it was time to move on to phase two.

“You’re such a pretty pokemon, and a good kisser, too,” Violet cooed, stroking the creature’s fur.

Placing a firm hand on the Absol’s back, she slid to the side and directed the pokemon’s gaze straight ahead. There was Nancy, still sitting meekly on the couch with her dress pulled up and her legs spread. Urging the Absol forward, Violet whispered in her ear, “Why don’t you show your master what a good kisser you are, too? Go on, do it right between her legs…!”

With Violet’s guidance, the Absol padded up to Nancy, her mouth hanging open and glistening with saliva. Nancy jumped when the pokemon brushed up against her inner thigh, and then her muzzle was right against the girl’s sex. The rumbling purr of satisfaction started up again in the Absol’s throat as she pushed her tongue in between Nancy’s tender pink folds, giving her a deep, wet ‘kiss.’

“Good. Lick it. Look how much she loves it!” Violet said, egging the Absol on. She stroked and pet the pokemon, hands running along her back, through the fur on her head, over the sleek black horn that was sticking out of one side of her head and lying along one of Nancy’s legs.

Having been properly motivated, the Absol was indeed quite good at eating out Nancy. Her long tongue flicked and dragged against the girl’s slit, teasing her labia and her clit and leaving her shaking with pleasure. Every once in a while the long, slow licks would be replaced by a deep plunge as the pokemon pushed her tongue into Nancy’s warm tunnel, and the trainer would cry out and grip the couch as hard as she could until the pokemon withdrew her tongue and returned to sensual licks.

Once she was sure that trainer and pokemon were both completely absorbed in their intimate oral lovemaking, Violet carefully pulled back and lay behind the Absol. The Absol’s black tail was lifted up in the air, giving Violet a perfect view of her rear end and, through her soft white fur, the velvety pinkness of the creature’s own pussy. The Absol was clearly aroused; her sex was practically dripping feminine juices, matting the fur around her slit.

When Violet reached up and ran one finger gently across it, the female jumped in surprise. At the same time, Nancy let out a sharp moan, and Violet smirked as she imagined the Absol shoving her tongue even deeper into the girl as the unexpected touch startled her. She in turn pushed her finger into the Absol’s pussy, marveling at her incredible warmth and tightness as the pokemon’s inner walls clamped down around her.

She began to finger the pokemon in earnest then, pumping first one finger in and out, then two. She pushed deeper and deeper, then pulled them out completely and began to rub the Absol’s wet slit up and down. The Absol’s hips began to move in time to Violet’s rhythm, and Nancy’s moans started to quicken as well, as the stimulation had a direct effect on the passion with which the Absol licked her master.

Finally Violet pressed her own lips against the Absol’s pussy and gave it a great big lick; the sweet taste of her juices flooded her mouth, and Violet moaned at the exquisite taste of forbidden sex. The Absol pushed back against Violet and she went to work, diligently pleasing the creature with her tongue and her fingers, licking and rubbing and pumping in and out until all three of them were practically crazed with lust.

Sweet pokemon juices squirted into Violet’s mouth, and she swallowed them down. The Absol must have been right on the edge of climax; she stuck her two fingers all the way into the pokemon and gave her pussy a lewd kiss.

Nancy went off first, her hips bucking forcefully. The usually shy and reserved girl reached out and grabbed the Absol’s horn, hanging on for dear life as the pokemon ate her out. A series of small cries escaped Nancy’s lips, and she began to wiggle her pelvis desperately against the Absol’s tongue.

The creature obediently continued to lick her master all the way through the powerful orgasm, tongue poking and probing and stimulating her sensitive pussy inside and out. At the same time, her own pussy began to squeeze down in rhythmic spasms, and Violet increased the tempo of her licking and finger-fucking as the Absol joined Nancy in orgasmic bliss.

After what seemed like forever, they both began to run out of steam. Nancy collapsed back into her seat, arms and legs completely limp as she gasped for breath. Her Absol, meanwhile, sat down on wobbly legs, muzzle still buried between Nancy’s legs; she licked her master’s pussy lazily now, cleaning up the last of her slick feminine juices.

Violet gave the Absol’s pussy one last kiss, then she withdrew and sat up, hands on her legs and face beaming with pride and satisfaction.

But they weren’t quite done. Almost, but not quite.

As usual Violet was the last one who needed to get off, and her pussy was so wet she knew she practically had a hair trigger by now. All she needed was a little something…

“My turn,” Violet announced.

Rolling the Absol onto her side, she raised one of the tired female’s hind legs up into the air. Then she lay down opposite the pokemon and, raising her own leg, pressed her pussy against the Absol’s dripping wet slit. The was completely spent by now, but as Violet began to grind her sex against the Absol’s, she responded by gyrating her hips as best she could. The warm wetness of their pussies pressed together, heat and juices mixing liberally as Violet rubbed herself to a swift and explosive climax. She gripped the carpet and let out a long moan as she felt the softness of the Absol’s pussy pressed against hers, and her inner muscles clenched down against themselves.

“Nngh, fuck, that’s good,” Violet mewled as she scissored with the Absol and felt the waves of orgasmic pleasure ripple through her body.

Then it was her turn to go limp, her legs and pelvis entangled intimately with the Absol’s. All three of them lay there, panting and sighing and basking in the afterglow of hedonistic pleasure.

Closing her eyes, Violet smiled to herself. The berry idea had been a failure, but Plan B had worked splendidly.


	6. His Sister's Lopunny

Violet was a little bit tipsy. She’d only had two or three drinks, but she didn’t drink often, and she was a lightweight. She wasn’t quite drunk, but she was definitely buzzed.

The other two, however, were definitely well into being drunk.

It had been a spur of the moment thing. Violet had gone out for a night on the town and run into a young man and woman that she had originally assumed were a couple, but had later found out were actually brother and sister. Violet had flirted with them - both of them - and when they’d invited her to come out to a local nightclub with them, she’d accepted.

The club was loud and filled with neon lights and, to her surprise, welcomed both people and their pokemon equally. Violet had never heard of the place, but then she didn’t go out clubbing very often. But as far as clubs went, this was definitely her kind of place.

There were several bipedal pokemon out there on the dance floor, dancing it up with their trainers. A man sat at the bar sipping at a glass of beer, an Espeon sitting with its forked tail curled neatly around its paws on the barstool next to him. Two girls in sparkly black dresses fawning over the cuddliest Marill she had ever seen.

The sibling’s names were Kent and Katie, and when Katie got to the door she let a Lopunny out of its ball and escorted the pokemon in with them. The four of them hit the dance floor, then the bar, and after a few drinks headed out for more dancing. While the Lopunny abstained from alcohol and Violet cut herself off early, Kent and Katie apparently had no such limits. They kept drinking until they were both thoroughly smashed.

When Katie almost lost her balance, Violet suggested that perhaps they retire to somewhere more private for the rest of the evening, and the pair agreed.

The siblings shared an apartment together on the other side of town, and before they had even fully stumbled through the door, Katie was all over Violet. The inebriated girl wrapped her arms around Violet’s neck and kissed her. Their lips parted and Violet could taste the liquor on her breath.

They stumbled backwards, Violet allowing Katie to lead her through the unfamiliar apartment, until they collapsed onto a sofa and began to make out in earnest. The girl moaned and grinded her body shamelessly against Violet. Katie was wearing a dress that was cut low on her chest and rode her above the knees, and Violet could feel her hard nipples poking out from behind the thin fabric. She was raring to go.

While the drunk girl squirmed on top of her, Violet stole a glance across the room. Kent and the Lopunny - who Violet had learned was a female - were watching the action unfolding on the couch before them. Violet half expected the two of them to start fooling around with each other, but instead the Lopunny approached and sank to her knees beside the two girls. Kent lingered in the back, and for a moment Violet feld bad that he was being left out. She would make it up to him later.

As the Lopunny leaned in close to the two girls, Katie broke the kiss and, giggling happily, turned to lick her pokemon’s furry cheek. It was not an innocent lick; it was a lick that was charged with intimacy, and the female pokemon licked the girl back. Their tongues met, and suddenly they were making out just inches away from Violet. After a few moments the two of them parted and, in unison, turned to look at Violet. Taking the hint, Violet leaned in, and the kiss became a three way, two pairs of human lips pressing together with one pair of furry pokemon lips, and three tongues wrestling erotically between them.

As the three-way interspecies makeout session got hotter and heavier, Violet reached one of her arms around each of the two females, her hands playing down their bodies. Katie wiggled her hips and moaned as Violet’s hand slid down her hips and underneath her dress, and the Lopunny squeezed her curvaceous thighs tightly together when Violet’s fingers strayed between her legs. She found both of their pussies at once, Katie’s clean shaven and the Lopunny’s expectedly furry, both of them dripping wet with arousal. She teased her fingers down their labia, rubbing and caressing, and when they both moaned and shivered with delight, she sank two fingers into each of them.

“Fffuuhnnn,” Katie moaned, her voice slurred and her eyes cloudy as she purred breathlessly and pumped her hips in time with Violet’s fingers. The poor girl had a hair trigger, it seemed, and Violet felt her inner muscles begin to clamp down in impending orgasm even before she’d really gotten into the foreplay. Still, Violet went with the flow, jamming a third finger into the girl and pumping her tight pussy as hard as she could as her eyelids fluttered and she came hard.

Once her climax had receeded, Katie’s body went limp, and she closed her eyes. She lay there as the Lopunny nuzzled her and licked her lips, trying to urge her back awake. But the mix of orgasmic pleasure and inebriation seemed to have drained the girl completely; for the moment she was completely unresponsive.

Violet was feeling pretty horny herself now, and she figured it was time to really turn up the fun. Leaving the Lopunny to continue cuddling the half-passed out girl on the couch, Violet carefully shimmied out from underneath the two of them.

Kent was sitting alone on the other side of the room, nursing his huge erection in one hand. He looked up as Violet sauntered over to him and wrapped her hands around it, giving it a loving squeeze. Her lips brushed against his ear.

“Do they always make you watch?” she said, her tone and her smile teasing. He sat silently, and Violet began to jerk him off slowly.

“I can tell you like what you saw. Were you looking at me?”

She gave him another little squeeze.

“At Lopunny?” A long moment of silence before she strayed into forbidden territory. “… at Katie?”

The way his dick bulged in her hand betrayed him. Violet wasted no time, leaning in close and increasing the speed she pumped him with her fist.

“Why don’t we get a closer look at her, hmm? C’mon, I’ll help you out.”

She led him literally by his cock, tugging on him as he stood up without a word and shuffled across the room on shaky legs. Violet had definitely picked up on a weird incestuous tension between the two of them, and while it seemed as though they had never actually fooled around with each other, she had to wonder how often Katie had teased her brother by bringing people home and fucking them right in front of him.

Well, tonight she would help the guy cross that final line at last.

Giving Kent a little kiss on the cheek, Violet stepped away from him for one moment to crouch next to the Lopunny. The pokemon looked over at her questioningly as Violet rearranged Katie so that she was lying on her back. Katie moaned slightly and turned her head to the side as Violet carefully pushed the girl’s dress up to expose her wet pussy and her belly, but she didn’t open her eyes.

“Why don’t you show us how you and your master normally play around?” Violet suggested to the Lopunny. Then she winked and stood up, moving around behind Kent and grabbing him, one arm wrapped around his torso and the other between his legs, her hand working his cock again.

Katie’s Lopunny seemed unsure at first, but once she buried her muzzle between her trainer’s legs, she quickly lost herself in her work. She placed her fuzzy paws on Katie’s legs and pushed them further apart. The wet sound of gentle licking could be heard, but it stopped whenever the Lopunny pushed her tongue deep into Katie’s pussy.

Violet licked Kent’s neck and jerked his cock faster. “C’mon, shoot it,” she urged him. “Squirt your stuff all over her, I’m sure she won’t mind!”

Little moans were escaping Katie’s lips, and she began to move her hips in time with the Lopunny’s licking, but she still seemed to be barely aware of what was going on around her. Kent’s gaze stayed fixated on her as Violet pumped his rod. Without warning, he let out a short gasp, and Violet felt him swell up in her hand.

A thick jet of cum shot out of him like a cork being popped. It sailed over the Lopunny’s shoulder and splattered directly onto Katie’s tummy. The pokemon jumped, startled, and pulled away from her master’s pussy, thin lines of saliva stretching out between them. With that obstruction out of the way, Kent and Violet had a clear view of Katie’s naked body laid out before them. Violet moaned in triumph and jerked Kent’s cock faster, aiming it downward so that each load of cum that shot out of him landed on his sister. It squirted right against her pussy, running in thick, gooey rivulets down her labia.

Still crouched by the sofa, the Lopunny wasn’t spared either, although Katie got the worst of it. The bunny held her paws up defensively in front of her fuzzy chest as stray shots of cum spattered across her face and her ears and soaked into her dark fur.

“Shoot it all,” Violet purred, giving the young man’s cock a squeeze that prompted one last burst of cum to shoot out onto Katie.

When it was done, the girl was a gooey mess. Her belly and pelvis were coated with the sticky stuff, and a little bit had even shot high enough to hit her in the face. Eyes still closed and murmuring something indecipherable, she licked her brother’s cum from her lips and shifted.

“Oooh, what a mess,” Violet said. “Guess we’d better clean it up, huh?”

Letting go of Kent, she moved back down between Katie’s legs and pulled the confused Lopunny closer. Licking a bit of the man’s cum from the pokemon’s furry cheek, she pushed the timid female towards her cum-soaked master. Together, Violet and the Lopunny went to work, cleaning all the cum off of Katie’s belly with their tongues, and then moving down to her pussy when they had gotten most of that. Cheek to cheek, Violet let her tongue slide in between Katie’s labia and felt the Lopunny’s dainty tongue licking right alongside hers.

Once they’d gotten up most of Kent’s cum, Violet turned and embraced the Lopunny, pulling her into a cum-swapping kiss with the last bit of it. They fell down to the floor, the pokemon on her back and Violet hunched over her. Fingers slid through the Lopunny’s fur; down her tummy and over her thighs, then between them, where the trainer began to finger the pokemon’s pussy mercilessly.

Grabbing one of the Lopunny’s thick legs, Violet pushed it straight up into the air and clung to it like a pole, straddling her and pushing their slits together. The pokemon’s soft fur tickled Violet’s pussy as she began to grind her hips. The meek Lopunny came quickly, her paws flexing in the air in front of her and her pussy spasming beneath Violet’s. Violet moaned and rode her faster, until the trainer was overtaken by orgasm as well.

It was deep in the night when Katie drifted back to consciousness. The effects of the alcohol she’d consumed were fading, and the now sober girl blinked in confusion as she tried to take stock of her surroundings and remember what had happened. She was still lying on the couch, her dress pushed up past her tits. This fact was less surprising than the realization that Kent was hunched over her, thrusting his cock into her pussy with slow, measured strokes.

Smiling wickedly, Katie wrapped her legs around her brother and drew him deeper into her. “Mmm, harder,” she moaned, arching her back beneath him. Kent did as instructed, panting breathlessly as he rammed his dick in and out of her grasping pussy.

Both siblings gasped in surprise when they felt the unexpected touch of warmth between their legs. The Lopunny knelt, paws folded neatly in her lap, and tenderly licked the spot where the two of them were joined. Her tongue explored Katie’s labia even as Kent’s cock spread them wide, and then moved up the young man’s shaft when he pulled back and prepared to thrust back in. The sensation of her oral loving drove them both wild.

Fingering the pokemon from behind while she serviced the two of them, Violet whispered encouragement. “Good girl,” she cooed. “Get your tongue deep in there. Help them both out!”

When the Lopunny took Kent’s balls into her mouth and gently began to suckle them, the young man his his limit. His body seized up, and he slammed his dick all the way into his sister. Katie’s pussy clamped down hard around him, and they looked directly into each other’s eyes as he began to pump his load directly into her.

They stayed joined like that for several minutes, until Kent’s dick finally popped out of her. The Lopunny latched onto his softening prick instantly, nursing it and squeezing the last few drops of cum out of him with her tongue.

Well that was fun, Violet thought to herself. She pulled her fingers out of the Lopunny, licked the sweet juices off of them absent-mindedly. She wondered what else would the four of them get up to together before the night was finished. The possibilities seemed endless.


	7. Under the Fireworks

Violet found herself face down on the grass, literally. Her ass was up in the air, rendering her short skirt - which she still wore - completely ineffective at hiding her pussy. She only had a moment to consider the feel of cool dew against her cheek before something jumped up and mounted her, the furry bulk pushing her down harder as a thick, erect cock poked slid between her legs.

The trainer struggled to turn her head, looked over her shoulder to try to see who or what it was. At first it was too dark to make out anything other than the fact that it was big and bulky. Then the surroundings were illuminated by a burst of fireworks, and she recognized it as an Ursaring. The big bear hunched over her, and she felt his powerful paws grab her hips. The pokemon’s claws dragged against her as he pulled her into a more accommodating position. The tip of his cock brushed against her labia, and Violet braced herself by grabbing the grass beneath her fists. She wiggled her ass in anticipation.

He wasn’t wasting any time. The Ursaring thrust his dick into her hard enough to drive the air from her lungs. Then he was slamming down on her hard enough that she could feel him hit the back of her pussy with each stroke. She gasped for air and held on as best she could as another round of fireworks exploded above them.

There was a festival in full swing, and hundreds of people were laid out on blankets and around park tables. The sun had gone down a while ago, and now all eyes were turned upward to watch the fireworks show.

Well, not all eyes, exactly.

Somehow or another, Violet had ended up in a more secluded section of the park. She was on a grassy hill that looked down on the field where all of the festival-goers had gathered. Up here, under the cover of a small copse of trees, a small group of people were having a festival of their own. She hadn’t recognized any of them: a few girls, a few guys, and a mix of all of their pokemon. But when things had gotten hot and heavy, and when the pokemon had been involved in the fun, Violet knew that she was in the right place.

While the Ursaring put all of his strength into humping her, Violet tried to count how many people had fucked her. She’d started out taking two guys at once, sandwiched between them as they thrust into her and then came in perfect unison.

Then there’d been a girl in a crop top and tight jean shorts. Girls counted, she thought to herself, right? They’d kissed and fingered each other aggressively, until both of them had shivered with orgasm.

After that she’d taken a break to catch her breath, and watched as a man and his Floatzel had fucked a short-haired brunette girl together. Violet had always wondered if Floatzels had two cocks to go with their two tails. It turned out they only had one, but it had proven to be more than enough for the small girl, as she’d laid out on her side and deepthroated it all the way until her lips met his furry body while the man braced one of her legs on his shoulder and pumped away at her in full view of the rest of their group.

Violet had fucked the Floatzel next. His cock had barely been pulled out of the warm confines of the brunette’s mouth when Violet had pushed him down and mounted him. Violet bounced up and down on his shaft while the girl turned her mouth towards pleasuring both of them. She’d licked Violet’s pussy and the Floatzel cock sliding in and out of it even after the pokemon had begun to cum like crazy. Thick, milky white semen had dripped out of Violet’s pussy and into the other girl’s mouth, and when the Floatzel’s cock finally popped out, the girl had latched onto it and suckled it greedily. Violet had rolled off of the pokemon, panting with pleasure and still feeling his warmth inside of her. So that was five.

One of the other guys had climbed between her legs and fucked her after that. She hadn’t even been able to make his face out in the darkness, but that was six. And after he’d finished, someone had told Violet to get on all fours. She’d done so, but her palms had slipped in the wet grass and she’d ended face down. That led her to the Ursaring, who was number seven.

In the unsteady light of the fireworks, Violet now had a sideways view of the two of the girls. The short-haired brunette had lost her crop top at some point, and was now on her knees with her B-cup tits jiggling as she jerked off two cocks. She looked up at the two guys and licked her lips, and a moment later both of them were shooting off long strings of gooey cum all over the girl’s face and chest.

The other girl had long red and was dressed in what looked like a school uniform, with a big red ribbon on her chest and a pleated skirt. Her panties hung around one ankle, and she moaned as she sat in the lap of a Chesnaught and bounced up and down. The big pokemon sat with his shell up against a tree trunk and held tightly onto the girl, who looked small compared to his much larger size. Most of the action was obscured by the darkness and the girl’s skirt, but every once in a while the hem would flip up slightly and Violet would be treated to the sight of the Chesnaught’s huge cock spreading the girl’s pussy wide beneath it.

Violet watched the others engaged in their own acts of sordid passion and pushed back against the Ursaring. The way he was pounding her and growling told her he was nearing his limit, and she squeezed her inner muscles down around him to encourage him. He throbbed inside of her, let out a roar that was probably a bit too loud for the public setting, and buried himself in to the hilt. The force of it made Violet see stars for a moment, and then she felt him blasting her insides with his thick cum. The sixth cock to shoot off inside of her tonight, she thought to herself, and smirked.

The Ursaring stayed buried in her for several minutes after he’d finished cumming, his heavy body bent over her and his paws still locked around her hips. Violet shifted, trying to get more comfortable, but for the moment she was completely pinned. Something warm hit her face suddenly, and she flinched. Then another thick glob smacked against her cheek, and she looked around for the source.

Across from her, the Chesnaught had hit his orgasm. It looks like the first several blasts had been deposited deep into the womb of the schoolgirl on his lap; she clutched herself and shivered, apparently wrapped up in her own silent climax. But at some point the Chesnaught’s spasming dick had slipped out of her slit and, bobbing in the air between her legs, it had shot the last few bits of its load through the air and onto Violet’s face. The salty stuff dripped down onto her lips, and she licked it off without a thought.

Finally the Ursaring had pulled his penis out of her and collapsed onto the grass, totally spent. The Chesnaught was slumped back against the tree, also breathing heavily, and the red-headed girl had fallen out of his lap and was now laying on the grass beside him.

Freed from beneath her last lover, Violet crawled over to the schoolgirl and kissed her. The girl was still breathless with post-orgasmic bliss, but her lips parted and she allowed Violet’s tongue to slip into her mouth. The taste of the Chesnaught’s cum still lingered in Violet’s mouth, and she shared it with the other girl.

As they kissed, Violet groped the girl, searching for the buttons to her jacket. When she found them, she pulled the garment open, and then undid the shirt beneath it as well, finally revealing the girl’s breasts. Once they were free, Violet pulled her lips away from the red-headed girl’s mouth and sunk down to begin licking and sucking her tits instead. A high-pitched gasp escaped the girl, and she arched her back, pushing her chest up against Violet’s tongue. The nubs of her nipples were already hard, and Violet teased them mercilessly.

Then two more pokemon came up to take advantage of the two women, a Jolteon and an Umbreon. The Jolteon jumped up onto Violet, his spiky fur sending little jolts of electricity through her wherever it brushed, and the Umbreon climbed between the red-headed girl’s legs. The two girls moaned, Violet into the red-heads breast and the red-head into the cool night air, as the pokemon began to fuck them.

Leaning forward while humping the schoolgirl missionary, the Umbreon licked Violet’s face, and she couldn’t help but smile and laugh around the pink nipple in her mouth. Then she gasped as the Jolteon gave a particularly hard thrust into her and a surge of electricity coursed between her legs.

Then there was another surge, and this time the red-headed girl gasped too. Violet wondered if the current might have passed completely through the body and into the schoolgirl’s sensitive nipple. The next jolt produced another little gasp, confirming her theory, and Violet couldn’t help but smile even harder as she kept suckling the girl’s tits and acting as a conductor.

The constant little sparks of electricity weren’t painful. On the contrary, Violet was actually starting to like them, and by the sound of the schoolgirl’s moans, she was as well. As if to compensate for this, the Umbreon worked harder, fucking her in a frenzy.

It wasn’t long before Violet felt the Jolteon slam himself all the way into her, and the base of his cock begin to bulge up into a knot. Violet felt her muscles seize up, and then her pussy was spasming, clamping down and releasing rapidly, massaging the Jolteon’s cock as it shot wad after wad into her. The pulses of electricity came faster now that the pokemon was tied with her. Violet felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end, and the red-headed girl’s short little moans turned into a single big, long one.

Not to be outdone, the Umbreon growled and went into overdrive, his hips a blur as he slammed his dick into the schoolgirl over and over. The red-head was shaking head to toe now, and finally the pokemon slammed all the way into her and stayed that way, knotting her as she came and letting his cum mix with the Chesnaught’s in her overstimulated pussy.

The four of them lay in a tangled mess, both pokemon tied with their respective human mates. The fireworks had ended some time ago, none of them had been particularly indisposed to notice, and a shroud of darkness had fallen over them. Below the hill, festival-goers were gathering up their things and leaving, completely oblivious to the interspecies orgy that had been happening alongside their festivities.

Everyone seemed to be spent now. The Ursaring still lay on the grass, and the Chesnaught and Floatzel too. The girl that Violet had fingered earlier was laying beside the Ursaring - lucky trainer, Violet thought to herself. The short-haired brunette was cuddled up between the two guys she’d jerked off earlier, alternating tender kisses between the two of them, her tits still hanging out but most of the cum having been cleaned off of her one way or another. And a couple of the other guys were sprawled out not far from where Violet and the schoolgirl were, their cocks still semi-erect.

Maybe I’ll invite them all down to the beach house for an encore, Violet thought to herself.

The festival may have been over, but for them, the celebration would continue well on into the night.


	8. The Innocent Ones

Nancy’s Plusle and Minun were the two sweetest, most innocent, little bundles of fuzzy electric joy that one could ever think to meet. Brother and sister, the two of them had been left with the owner of a Daycare Center by their mother’s trainer and subsequently put up for adoption. When Nancy had come across the pair of them, she’d immediately fallen in love with their cute charm and taken them home with her. The siblings had been inseparable and, like the rest of her team, Nancy had doted on them endlessly.

Cute, lovable, huggable Plusle and Minun, standing at just one foot tall each. Never did a pair of pokemon so expertly mask their sadomasochistic tendencies.

In truth, the little devils had been two wicked peas in a pod since they’d hatched from their eggs. It had started with roughhousing; left with the Daycare staff, they’d terrorized the place, knocking over chairs and lamps and who knows what else as they’d raced through the building to wrestle. Minun, the female, would try to pin her brother down and shock him mercilessly, and being Electric-type pokemon, he welcomed it, even antagonized her until she shocked him harder.

Then it was Plusle’s turn to pin her down. Having quickly learned about the birds and the bees from watching the other pokemon at the Daycare Center, he would shove his dick into Minun and fuck her hard while they both exchanged electric jolts between one another. Plusle was remarkably well hung for his size, but Minun’s tight pussy was a perfect match, spreading wide around his girth and squeezing hard as arcs of energy sparked between them. This would build into a crescendo so intense that the two of them would literally glow for several minutes after they’d both climaxed, and their ears and tail would singe and smoke.

Once adopted by Nancy, the two of them learned to calm down and control their wild impulses, at least on the surface of things. When they were around Nancy, they were two perfect little angels, cuddling up to their trainer and never ever breaking the rules.

But as soon as her back was turned, Plusle was liable to bend his sister over and ram her hard. Or, if she were feeling particularly mischievous, Minun would bend her brother over and find something long and hard to stick up his butt, turning the tables on him until he came.

And so it was that they lived their double lives under the blissful ignorance of their trainer. Until Violet came and opened Nancy’s eyes to the sexual side of her pokemon, of course. Then things changed.

Suddenly Plusle and Minun had a new playmate to include in their games.

They had her on all fours right now, her dress pushed up over her ass and her panties pulled down. Minun was lying back on the floor in front of the trainer, her stubby yellow legs spread wide and her paws gripping Nancy’s hair. Nancy was bent low, diligently trying to lick the electric bunny’s pussy. Plusle stood behind the girl, a smirk spread across his cute little face, and slapped her ass as hard as he could. This wasn’t very hard - they were not particularly strong pokemon, for all of their grandstanding - but each slap was accompanied by the slightest prick of electricity, and it was enough to get a reaction out of the trainer.

“Mmmn!” Nancy would squeak. “Mmn! Nnh!”

The two pokemon exchanged grins, and Minun yanked Nancy against her wet slit just as Plusle gave her a particularly hard spank. Nancy jumped in surprise as her tongue pushed deep in between Minun’s furry folds, only for the female to give her a little jolt as well.

Nancy pulled away from the Minun for a moment, licking saliva and feminine juices from her lips. This was not hard to do, despite the small pokemon’s grip on her hair. Neither of them amounted to much strength-wise, but she would usually let them push and pull her around anyway just to make them happy.

“Now now, you two little dears be gentle!” she chided them gently.

But they were having none of it. Furrowing her brow, the Minun yanked at Nancy, urging her back into position, and the trainer capitulated. The electric bunny bucked her hips hard against the girl’s face, grinding her pussy against Nancy’s tongue.

Nancy tried not to giggle as she licked her pokemon. Clearly, the cute little Minun liked to be the boss. Then another little shock traveled between the pokemon’s sensitive folds and Nancy’s tongue, causing the girl to squeal in surprise again.

Plusle had had enough spanking. His stood with his cock bouncing playfully in front of him. It wasn’t much compared to Nancy’s Arcanine, true, but considering the creature’s small size, his dick could swell to massive proportions. And while he traditionally preferred to sink in into his conniving sister Minun, he had recently decided that doing it with humans was pretty fun as well.

But at a foot tall, doggystyle wasn’t the easiest position for him. His oversized dick throbbing with desire, and a little bit of electric current as well, Plusle jumped up onto Nancy’s butt and pulled himself up until he was clinging to her smooth rear. His little legs dangled in the air as he held onto her with all of his might and wriggled around until the tip of his cock nudged its way between the trainer’s slit. Then he planted his feet on the back of her thighs for leverage, thrust forward, burying himself deep within her, and was off fucking her like the horny rabbit that he was.

Nancy could feel her Plusle’s shaft ram into her all in one go. She wiggled her butt, along with the pokemon clinging to it, and squeezed her inner muscles down the way she knew he liked it. She knew this because every time she did, he went into overdrive, thrusting into her faster and harder until he was a little blur of yellow and red and sparks, and because she could feel the faint electric discharges intensify.

It felt rather peculiar the way that electric energy pricked her sensitive insides every time his cock slid into her, but it was pleasant. Nancy found herself blushing as she intentionally milked the tingling electricity out of him with her pussy, until the current was so strong that it made her muscles clench down automatically. In front of her, Minun jerked and sparked and tugged at Nancy’s hair as the electric jolts from her brother passed through the trainer’s moist tongue and into the pokemon’s pussy.

Caught between the two cute little pokemon, Nancy began to feel her own orgasm build up to a crescendo as gentle sparks of electricity ran through her from both ends. They were coming faster and faster now, until the girl was practically robbed of all motor control and her muscles began to move on their own. When her climax hit, the spasms of sexual bliss were hard to distinguish from the sparks of electricity generated by her Plusle and Minun. Nancy’s eyes rolled back in her head and she shivered uncontrollably as she came over and over.

Luckily, Nancy didn’t need control of her body to keep milking her Plusle’s dick. The combined flurry of squeezes and clenches brought on by his electric thrusts and her orgasm finally got the better of the little rabbit, and he plunged his entire length into her and held it there. Sparks flew from his red cheeks as he dumped a huge, gooey load of cum deep into her.

Minun held onto Nancy’s face with both paws and grinded her pussy against the girl’s tongue in desperation. When her brother came, a strong charge of energy shot up into her like a burst of lightning. She let out a small cry and humped Nancy’s face, her tight little slit clamping down around itself. Then all three of them were cumming, bursts of electricity coursing out of the two pokemon completely at random now, elongating Nancy’s orgasm.

Once all three of them had finished cumming, and Plusle and Minun’s electric charges had died down somewhat, Nancy flopped down onto her back and gathered the two of them up in her arms. She felt tingly all over, and their fur pricked her skin whenever she made contact with them, but she cuddled them both anyway.

“Do you both feel better now, my sweeties?” she crooned to them.

Plusle and Minun lay cradled against her, burying themselves against her bosom and cuddling Nancy back until the trainer’s eyes drifted shut and she began to doze off. Then the pokemon siblings embraced each other and began to kiss each other passionately, tendrils of electricity zapping back and forth between them as their tongues twisted. Plusle’s cock was already growing back to its full size, and Minun wiggled around until she was in the perfect position for him to plunge it into her.

While Nancy slept peacefully, the two naughty electric pokemon resumed their playtime, hugging and kissing and fucking each other right on top of her.


	9. Mega Evolution

“Do you know what this is?” the man asked her.

Violet took the ovular stone from him. It was crystalline, and polished smooth so that it sparkled. Embedded deep within its translucent surface was some sort of pattern, a dark opaque swirl that ran all the way through it. She was familiar with these, but not very.

“It’s a Mega Stone,” the man explained. “These stones can cause reactions in particular types of pokemon, changing their form and boosting their power significantly. This stone here happens to react with my Charizard.”

The Charizard in question was standing in front of Violet now, and she gave it a quick glance. Violet knew the pokemon well; he and his trainer were repeat visitors, and the mighty creature had fucked her several times in every hole. 

Memories of those encounters popped up in her mind like a slideshow reel: their first time together, when he had pinned her down beneath his huge weight and fucked her from behind; the next time, when she’d tried to tease him with some foreplay and ended up having him jam his huge dick down her throat; and then there was the time when she’d just lay back and let him do whatever he wanted, waiting until he’d cum inside of her three times and fallen back exhausted, only for her to climb up and ride him cowgirl, having finally tamed him.

The man was still talking, and she snapped out of her reverie to listen to him. “It takes an incredibly strong bond a Mega Evolution to take place. In practice it’s only been seen between pokemon and their trainers. But I’ve been wondering… what if there are other ways to form such a bond?”

A strong bond between a person and a pokemon, huh? Violet thought she knew what the man was getting at. It could be a fun experiment. She glanced down at the stone in her hand, stroked her fingers along its phallic shape, and a plan formed.

“Let’s see,” she said.

Violet lay down on her back and spread her legs. Then she locked eyes with the Charizard and began to move the smooth Mega Stone up her inner thighs. When the stone disappeared beneath her skirt, she moaned and arched her back.

“Mmm, it feels so good…!” Violet bit her lip and inserted the stone into her slit; it was thick, but slid in easily. Her skirt rode up, exposing the bottom half of the Mega Stone-turned-dildo as she began to pump it in and out of her. Slick juices trickled down its sparkling surface. Her pussy squeezed down tight around the smooth stone, welcoming it deeper into her folds. “Fuck, if I keep this up I might cum.”

She panted and moaned, fucking herself harder. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, and she raised her legs slightly, causing her skirt to fall back completely and expose the lewd act that had been hidden beneath it. Violet’s tender pink labia were spread wide around the thick Mega Stone as she gripped the bottom and pounded it into herself.

The Charizard watched intently, steam wafting out of his mouth. His cock poked up from between his legs, standing there huge and red, and Violet licked her lips as she looked down at it.

“Are you gonna fuck me with that, buddy?” she said. “Fuck me with your big cock just like I’m fucking myself with this stone?”

The pokemon fell down onto all fours and approached her, a growl building in the back of his throat. When he crawled between her legs, Violet threw them wide and pumped herself with the Mega Stone as hard as she could. When he bent his head low, she pushed her hips up, desperate to feel his touch, any touch. What she got was his tongue; it licked up the bottom of the smooth Mega Stone, over her hand, and then dragged against her clit, licking up her sweet juices as it went. Violet bucked forward violently and gasped.

“Oh fuck,” she said. The Mega Stone was a blur sliding in and out of her pussy, and she could feel something happening. Each time she slammed it into her, she felt a tingling; but it wasn’t coming from her, it was coming from the stone itself.

Waves of some strange power she’d never felt before rippled through her abdomen, radiating out from her pussy. The Charizard that was bent down before her began to glow, a bright light that pulsed in time with the strange waves she was feeling. 

And then she couldn’t see anything at all. A high-pitched whine filled her ears and her vision went white, and then when it faded the pokemon she knew was gone, replaced instead by a much larger, fiercer looking creature. Blue flames licked the creatures scaly black snout, and he stood up over her triumphantly beating his great blue wings.

“Unnghh,” Violet moaned, her mind still hazy from the aftereffects of whatever strange power had passed through her body. Her hand went slack, and the Mega Stone slid out of her pussy with a wet schlick. She was only vacant for a moment, however, before the Mega Charizard grabbed her legs in his savage claws, pushed them forward far enough that her knees were practically up against her chest, and slammed his massive cock into her. 

Her eyes went wide and her mouth made an ‘O’ at the sudden shock of it. He was huge, much larger than he’d been before he’d transformed. But instead of being gentle with his new tool, the Mega Charizard’s ferocity had increased tenfold. He began to fuck her recklessly, his dragon cock spreading her sensitive slit obscenely as it forced its way into her deepest recesses. It was all Violet could do to hold on and bear the brunt of his aggression.

The over-stimulation of Mega Charizard’s barbed, ridged cock fucking her so soon after the mysterious energy of the Mega Stone had passed through her had her cumming in an instant. There was no pain as the pokemon’s member filled her, only a pleasure that was perhaps too intense. Violet’s body began to quiver and shake, and her eyes rolled back in her head, overwhelmed by everything that was happening. 

Her pussy clenched down around the Mega Charizard’s shaft; she could feel every bulge, every ridge, every protrusion rubbing against her sensitive insides. And then he was cumming too, his seed like searing fire shooting deep into her ravaged womb. Violet body spasmed wildly beneath the beast. His first spurt alone was enough to fill her, the excess dragon cum flowing out of her stretched pussy like a thick, milky river. And he just kept shooting, over and over until Violet was sure she would burst.

It was almost too much for her. Almost.

Finally, the intensity of their coupling dimmed. The Mega Charizard snorted fire and looked down at her. Violet lay limp beneath him, her legs sore from being bent up against her chest for so long, her pussy tingling from the rough fucking it had received.

But it wasn’t over yet, not by a long shot. The empowered pokemon’s cock had not shrunk down inside of her. Even after he stopped cumming, it had stayed rock hard. Tightening his grip on Violet’s legs, the Mega Charizard roared and began to fuck her again. 

Violet moaned beneath him and braced herself. She might not be able to exhaust him this time, but she had no choice but to try.


	10. Toxic Love

“Oooh, I’ve never seen one of these before.”

Violet loved each and every penis she got her hands on, of course, but it was a particular feat when a human’s member managed to fascinate her as much as his pokemon’s did. But Gage’s penis had her very curious. He was hung well enough, of course, but what really captured Violet’s attention was the metal bar running horizontally through the middle of the head.

Gage’s pants had fallen down around his ankles, and Violet was kneeling in front of him. She reached out and began to stroke his shaft, slowly bringing his semi-erect penis to a fully hardened state. She watched the head swell up around the bar that had been inserted through it, until the balls at either end were pressed firmly against his glans.

Still jerking his cock idly, Violet looked up at the man. “Hey, what’s it feel like?”

“It feels pretty great,” Gage said to her. “Not just for me, but the girls like it too.”

She could imagine it. Putting it in her mouth wasn’t the most enticing idea, but the thought of feeling those smooth metal bars rubbing against the inside of her pussy had her wet already. For now, she gave his penis a little kiss on the head and then stood up, her hand still clasped around the man’s shaft.

He was a bit taller than Violet; her eyes came up to just above his chest, which placed her conveniently within range to play with his nipple piercings. She just couldn’t get enough of them, and with her free hand she ran a finger along the smooth chrome metal and his hardened nipple at the same time. Gage’s eyebrows were pierced as well, and when he leaned down and kissed Violet, she discovered that his tongue was, too. She flicked her own tongue against the stud playfully.

But Gage wasn’t the only male Violet had to contend with. She felt the cool touch of Gage’s Toxicroak as the frog’s three-fingered hands gripped her hips. Violet had discarded her clothes already, leaving her completely naked and vulnerable, and Toxicroak took full advantage, running his toes along her curves. She felt his red vocal sac shrink and expand against her bare back as he let out a series of low croaks. The feel of his moist body against hers was salacious, and Violet moaned into Gage’s mouth as she felt herself being pressed between trainer and pokemon.

“So how about it?” Gage said to her. “Wanna give it a try?”

He pulled her down onto the seat behind him. Suddenly she was straddling his lap, his cock pressed against her tummy. She braced her hands on his chest and raised her hips up so that he could grab himself and move it into position. The tip of his cock rubbed her labia as she sat down onto it; she yearned to feel him inside of her, and yet the tightness of her slit frustrated her attempts until he grabbed her hips and thrust up. Violet let out an involuntary gasp, and Gage’s cock slid into her.

“Oooh,” she moaned. His shaft throbbed hotly inside of her, but there was something else, too. She could feel them rubbing along her sensitive inner walls, the two rounded chrome ends of Gage’s piercing. They made her shudder with delight. She could only imagine what Gage must be feeling: the tightness of her pussy squeezing down around him, her slick, welcoming warmth massaging him all over, combined with the slight friction of his piercing dragging along her insides, tugging at his erect member with each intimate movement either of them made. Violet had experienced a lot of different shapes and textures in her time, but nothing was quite like the singular feeling they were sharing now.

She felt something else, too; Toxicroak hunched down over her, his bulbous toes gripping her hips alongside his trainer’s hands. As she slowly lowered herself down onto Gage’s cock, she glanced over her shoulder and gave the pokemon a come-hither look with her eyes. Toxicroak always looked like he was grinning, but when she looked at him the grin widened and his vocal sac expanded out in excitement. He pulled himself against her, and she felt his penis slide across her ass.

Gage lay back in his seat as Violet finally slid down over the last of his length, hilting him. Then she leaned forward a bit, playing her fingers over his pierced nipples and jutting her ass out, inviting Toxicroak to take her. The tip of his tapered cock pushed against her tight hole insistently before sliding in; at first his member felt thin, but the further he pushed into her, the thicker it got, until Violet found herself moaning and mewling at the feeling of being filled completely by both males at once.

Violet set the pace, bouncing up and down on Gage’s lap with increasing excitement. Still holding her from behind, Toxicroak let her get herself up to speed; then he began to take over, banging into her ass with harder and deeper strokes, until the pokemon’s forceful thrusting was pushing her up and down on Gage’s cock. She clung to the man, mouth open and breath hot against his bare skin. In her bliss, she clasped onto one of his nipple piercings and gave it a playful tug.

“Careful with those,” Gage gasped.

But the way he thrust hard up into her tight, wet pussy every time she teased his nipples did little to dissuade her. She timed her tugs to coincide with Toxicroak’s heavy strokes, so that both males would fuck into her at the same time. The pokemon’s cock was so long and thick, it seemed to touch every sensitive spot in her butt, and Gage’s penis piercing gave both of them such a wonderful sensation as it slid up and down inside of her. Something smooth and hard rubbed against Violet’s side, glanced down to see the Toxicroak’s red spikes touching her as he gripped her, and trembled with the intimate danger of it.

“Harder, boys,” she moaned. “Fuck me harder!”

She was close to cumming. Her pussy clenched down hard around hard around the two dicks, increasing the friction of Gage’s pierced cock inside of her. He grit his teeth and groaned, responding by doing exactly what she asked: digging his fingers into her soft flesh and ramming himself up against her deep enough that she felt him press against the back of her pussy. It was just enough to set her off, and suddenly Violet’s whole body seemed to be quivering with raw passion. The clenching of her muscles became spasming, and she pushed her entire body down against Gage as she let her climax overtake her.

Gage was next; Violet clung to him, her pussy milking him wantonly, as he thrust into her with frenzied strokes, his cock being stimulated by her tightness and his own piercing at the same time. When Violet’s fingers flicked blindly over one of his nipples again, he gasped and sank himself all the way into her. His cock throbbed and swelled, and then he was shooting his cum, filling Violet with each thick spurt.

While the two humans pressed against each other and shared a mutual orgasm, Toxicroak continued to hump Violet’s ass with admirable endurance. But the feeling of the two of them trembling and moaning beneath him soon became too much. His large red vocal sac shrank and expanded madly as he plunged his long member deep into Violet’s ass. The pokemon could feel his trainer’s cock filling Violet’s pussy through the thin layer of her inner walls, could feel every spurt of cum that Gage shot into her. Toxicroak shuddered violently, and then he too was dumping his load deep into Violet.

Violet sat between the two of them, explosions of orgasmic bliss shooting off all through her body, as she felt their seed spurt into her simultaneously. Her mouth fell open and a long moan escaped her lips of its own accord, and the she felt Gage’s mouth around hers, his tongue pushing against hers, the stud firm and smooth against her soft flesh. She let him kiss her, melted against him, as he filled her with his seed.

The three of them lay there together, entangled intimately, for long after they had all stopped cumming. Toxicroak’s long prick withdrew out of her and slid back into his protective slit; Gage’s dick softened slowly, and then finally slipped out of Violet when she lifted her hips. It smacked wetly against her inner thigh, the shiny metal of his piercing looking much larger now that his member was soft and smeared with their combined juices.

“Ummmmm, yeah,” Violet sighed, laying her head against Gage’s chest. “It did feel pretty great.”

Behind her, Gage’s pokemon croaked indignantly.

Violet leaned back a moment to give Toxicroak a kiss on his moist cheek. “Oh no, you were great too! Don’t worry!”

Gage’s penis was already stirring between her legs. “Ready for another round?” he said.

She smiled slyly. Watching her kiss his pokemon had excited him. “Just one more?” she asked, reaching back and pulling the Toxicroak closer to her. She gave the pokemon another kiss, and felt not one but two cocks react by growing thicker against her skin. Toxicroak was ready, too.

It was more than just one more. The two males spent most of the night fucking Violet between them, over and over again.


	11. Violet's First Time

Like the house, Lapras had belonged to Violet’s parents before they’d both been passed on to her. Lapras had always been a constant in her life. The species was long lived, and while Violet had grown from a teetering toddler to a young girl, and then finally to the cusp of womanhood, it seemed as though Lapras hadn’t aged a day.

And then one day the relationship between them had changed.

Lapras had been lounging on the beach, soft underbelly planted in the wet sand while the waves rolled in around her. The pokemon had always liked doing this: sitting and letting the ocean rise up above her as the tide came in, or letting it shrink away as the tide went out. The ebb and flow of the waves would build up the wet sand around her, so that she would slowly sink down as the day stretched on.

Sometimes Violet would come out and play with her. The girl would run around and splash the pokemon, trying to incite her into retaliating with a flick of her flippers. And when the sand built up Lapras’s body, Violet loved to dig underneath her, shoveling big handfuls of wet sand and letting the holes fill with water when the waves rolled in again.

On this particular day, the tide had just hit its lowest point, and the water barely reached them anymore. Violet sad behind Lapras, happily digging in the sand beneath the pokemon’s tail. It was like a game, seeing just how much she could excavate from beneath Lapras until the hole collapsed or the pokemon gently swatted her away.

But this time, when Violet thrust her arm beneath Lapras’s backside, she felt something strange. Her hand caressed against something rubbery and warm, like a groove in Lapras’s body. Curious, she probed the thick folds with her fingers. Lapras responded immediately, letting out a ‘wark’ of surprise and twisting her long neck around to peer behind her.

Giggling at this new game, Violet ducked low, hiding herself behind Lapras’s shell, and continued to rub the pokemon. The folds grew warmer, and wetter, and when Violet pushed two fingers deep between them, she felt Lapras’s muscles squeeze down around her.

It wasn’t until Lapras shifted her entire body that Violet darted away, afraid that she’d teased her companion a bit too much. But instead, Lapras pushed herself over onto her side—no small feat for the large creature. Balancing on her shell, Lapras exposed her underbelly, and Violet gasped as she realized what she’d been doing.

She’d never seen another vagina besides her own, and Lapras’s was much larger, but the anatomy was similar enough that the girl had no trouble putting two and two together. Her cheeks burned in embarrassment… but the spark of curiosity within her was inflamed. She looked nervously up at the pokemon. Then she crouched down and began to explore.

The pokemon’s underbelly was pale, but her slit had flushed pink. It felt both soft and rubbery as she rubbed it up and down. Using both hands, she pushed the outer folds open and studied the inside of the pokemon’s sex. Lapras cried out as if begging Violet to proceed, and so she did, once again sticking her fingers deep into the creature’s throbbing hole. Lapras’s inner muscles tightened down around her, and soon she was pumping three fingers in and out, acting almost entirely on instinct.

Slick juices flowed out around her hand and dripped down Lapras’s tail. Eyes wide with excitement, Violet leaned down and licked some of it up. It tasted slightly saline, but it wasn’t unpleasant. What’s more, when Violet’s tongue touched her, Lapras’s pussy spasmed wildly around her fingers. Following the signals that Lapras’s pussy were giving her, Violet closed her eyes and continued to lick along her outer lips while thrusting her fingers deep inside.

Lapras’s climax hit without warning. The pokemon’s entire body bucked up, and she let out a low cry. Suddenly her inner muscles were clenching and unclenching violently around Violet’s fingers. Violet wasn’t sure what was happening, but something told her that she had to keep going. She slammed her hand into the pokemon’s tight slit, working almost her entire fist inside. Juices squirted out of Lapras, and Violet flinched as they coated her face. But she kept going, pleasuring the large pokemon with her tongue and her fist, until finally the spasms slowed and Lapras slumped down and lay still.

When Violet pulled her fist out of Lapras’s pussy, it was drenched with the pokemon’s feminine juices. For the first time, Violet became aware of the heat between her own legs. Without stopping to clean herself off, she thrust her fluid-soaked hand down into her swimsuit bottoms and began to rub herself furiously, mimicking what she’d done to Lapras. She could only work one finger inside of herself at first, but after the pokemon’s sexual fluids mixed with her own, she managed to slip a second one in.

Violet’s first orgasm brought her to her knees. She crouched down in the wet sand, her body shuddering as powerful and completely unexpected orgasmic bliss swept over her. Her mouth fell open and she let out a panicked moan, but she never stopped rubbing her pussy the entire time.

Once the feelings faded, she collapsed. She’d done that to Lapras, Violet thought to herself with amazement. She had done it.

And all she wanted to do now was do it again.


	12. Babysitting Blitzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Done in response to an anonymous Ask.

“Ooh, a tournament? That sounds exciting. Do your best then, yeah? And if you see any cute pokemon, take pictures!”

Violet leaned forward, standing up on her tip-toes to give the trainer a good luck kiss. For a fleeting moment their lips touched.

Then a moment later she was pressed against him, her tongue in his mouth, a soft moan passing from her into him. When they parted, translucent lines of shared saliva stretched out between them before snapping.

“Do you think that will give you enough luck?” she asked.

_____________________________________

The trainer had barely been gone ten minutes before Violet was kneeling beside the Blitzle and eagerly jerking off his thick equine cock.

“C’mon, boy, if you’re gonna stay here with me then you’re gonna show me just how much you can shoot outta this thing!” she said, leaning against his flank. 

The Blitzle stomped his hooves and threw his head to the side. He was much smaller than her own Zebstrika, naturally, but compared to most other pokemon the pony was extremely well hung. His cock throbbed in Violet’s hands, threatening to release its load.

“You’re gonna make me work for it, huh?” she said. Stroking his shaft with both hands, she leaned down beneath him and began to kiss the pokemon’s penis seductively, dragging her lips and her tongue along the sensitive rod. “Be good for me and I’ll let you stick it in my pussy later…!”

At the promise of sex, the Blitzle bucked forward, thrusting his cock hard against Violet’s hands. She felt it bulge and squeezed it hard. A jolt of electricity passed through his dick and into her body, making her tingle from head to toe for a moment, and then the pony began to cum.

Thick blasts of milky cum spurted forward, making a mess of Violet’s floor. She cooed in delight and continued to milk his cock, coaxing more and more of the stuff out of him. Once the more forceful initial blasts were done, and the supply of cum shooting out of him began to slow, Violet tugged the Blitzle’s cock to the side and placed her lips against the flared head. She suckled the gooey, spicy seed as it shot out into her mouth, the static electricity coursing through it making her throat tingle.

“Mmm, that’s good,” Violet moaned, tingling cum dripping down her chin in thick dollops. She continued to massage the Blitzle’s dick, determined to get every last ounce out of him. When the stuff stopped coming, and she was sure that he was totally spent, Violet planted a tender kiss on the tip of his cock before sliding out from beneath him. Running her hands along the Blitzle’s back, she hugged him tight. “The next one goes inside me. Make sure to recharge that big battery of yours soon, okay?”


	13. Cheering Up Lucario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one done in response to an anonymous Ask.

The Lucario sat on the edge of her bed. Violet leaned in close, her face inches away from his.

“What’s wrong, buddy? Did you lose a big battle or something? Your girlfriend find someone else?” 

She wrapped her fist around his cock, gripping him firmly just below his swollen red knot. It throbbed, thin spurts of canine cum shooting up from the tip before dribbling down his shaft.

“Well whatever it is, I’ll make it all better for you, okay?”

Tugging playfully at his knot, she laid a tender kiss on the pokemon’s muzzle. She could feel the heat of his breath as he panted with desire. He let out a little bark and licked at her lips with his long, flat canine tongue. Violet screwed her eyes shut and tittered as he licked her face. 

Then she opened her mouth and kissed him back aggressively, clasping her mouth onto his muzzle and pushing her tongue down against his. The Lucario’s dick jumped in her hand as she eased him down onto his back as she made out with him.

“See? Things are getting better already,” Violet said when she pulled away from the sloppy kiss. The Lucario tried to rise, but she put one hand on his chest just above his spike, holding him down. He lay there obediently as she crawled up and straddled him. His thick cock slapped against her thigh and slid along the outside of her slit as she leaned down. 

She leaned down again, her breasts just barely grazing his chest-spike, until she was face to face with the Lucario again. Reaching between her legs, and grabbed his dick and guided it into position. “Ready?”

He growled and licked her face.

Once she had the tip of his dick nestled carefully between her folds, Violet held herself there, suspended above him. The she pushed down hard, sinking down on the pokemon’s dick all the way to the knot. His furry body stiffened beneath her, and his paws flew up to pull her into an iron embrace. Violet smiled and stared into his eyes as she began to move her hips, fucking herself up and down on him.

“Is this your first time with a human?” she moaned. “Enjoying it so far?”

The Lucario was panting hard now. Each time she slammed her pussy down onto him, he thrust his hips upward to meet her. His throat rumbled in a rising growl, and he strained his head up to lick at her mouth, slipping his tongue inside when she opened it for him.

The Lucario’s knot struggled to push its way inside of her, but it was too large and she was too tight; normally it would have swelled up inside of her, tying the two of them together, but she had teased the poor male so much that it had grown in her hands, before they even got to the main event.

Even so, Violet was determined to take it.

She fucked him as hard as she could. Her lower body slammed down on his cock relentlessly, taking his entire length over and over again. Each time it felt like they made a little more progress. Slick feminine juices mixed with the Lucario’s own thin cum flowed from her pussy, coating and lubricating the big knot. Soon her gyrations had an edge of desperation to them.

Their sexes crushed together violently until, finally, the throbbing bulge popped into her all in one go. Violet’s eyes rolled back in her head and her mouth opened in a wide ‘O.’ Tongue hanging out, she let out a low, lewd moan at the sudden and intense feeling of fullness. The Lucario growled, squeezed her tight, and licked Violet furiously, his canine tongue dripping with saliva and thrusting deep into her, rubbing along the insides of her mouth intimately.

The pokemon had been spurting cum the entire session, but now that they were knotted, he really let loose. Violet felt the volume of his spurts increase dramatically as he began to pump her pussy full of his canine seed. It blasted into her, filling her womb and triggering her own orgasm. Violet clung to the Lucario, allowing him to explore the inside of her mouth as he dumped his load inside her most intimate place.

“Ahhn!” she gasped around his tongue. “G-good boy! Ahhhn~”

Violet remained on top of the Lucario long after her first orgasm began to fade. Still tied tightly by the pokemon’s knot, she reached down between their bodies and began to rub her clit, eking out a second quick orgasm before the Lucario was done shooting his cum into her. When that, too, was gone, and the Lucario was equally spent, she collapsed down on top of him, carefully avoiding his chest-spike as she did so.

“Better?” she asked him sweetly.

The Lucario woofed and held her tightly. He was definitely feel better.


	14. Doing It Wild

The first of the string of red-and-white beads slipped into Violet’s tight ass. It felt a lot bigger inside of her than it had in her hands. Biting her lip, she raised her rear end up higher and braced herself. She still had half a dozen of them to go.

When the last of the beads had been inserted into her ass, the two bushy tails at the end of the string hung down provocatively between her legs. The pair of tails were an orange brown and tipped with white in the style of a Floatzel. Staying down on her hands and knees, Violet turned around so that she was facing away from the mirror and looked over she shoulder at her reflection. She wiggled her butt back and forth, swishing the tails with it. The bead shifted inside of her, and she let out a soft gasp of pleasure.

“Mmm, I think it looks pretty good,” she said

Violet had collected a wide assortment of toys and clothing over the years, including all manner of pokemon dildos, ears, and tailplugs. This new acquisition, the double Floatzel tails and anal bead combination, had been bought with one particular partner in mind.

Turning back around so that she was face to face with her own reflection, Violet took a moment to admire herself, allowing herself one brief moment of debauched vanity. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to the mirror, kissing herself on the lips. “You look pretty good too,” she said to herself.

Unable to wait any longer, her house guest sprung upon her from behind. He was on her in a flash, his furry underbelly pressing down on her back and his paws wrapping around her lower belly. Violet laughed as she looked back at the reflection of her little Buizel friend frantically trying to mount her.

It was a wild Buizel, although one that Violet was already intimately familiar with. He lived somewhere nearby, and would sometimes come out to play with her when she went swimming in the ocean. From there, one thing would usually lead to another; although usually she would let him fuck her right there on the beach.

Today, however, she’d lured the excitable pokemon into her beach house and given him a little striptease. It had ended with her pulling out the Floatzel tail toy that she’d gotten and inserting it into her ass, bead by bead, while he watched.

“I take it you like them?” Violet asked the horny pokemon. Whereas her double tail hung down between her legs, the Buizel’s double tails were sticking straight up, waving back and forth in anticipation. “C’mon, stick it in already. Fuck me like one of your little Buizel girlfriends!”

He had no mates that she’d ever seen, besides her of course, but her teasing spurred him on anyway. She felt his stick cock poking around between her thighs as he began to hump her with abandon. He was so worked up that it took a bit of doing, but Violet eventually managed to reach between her legs and guide his dick towards her slit. The Buizel gave a powerful thrust, driving his full length into her in one go, and started fucking her full throttle right from the get-go.

Violet very nearly found herself overwhelmed by the intense sensation. The beads had felt large inside of her when she’d just been kneeling there. Now the Buizel was slamming his rock hard cock into her as hard as he could, and she could feel the beads move inside of her with each thrust. They stretched her wide and sent quivering waves of pleasure throughout her loins. The muscles in both her ass and her pussy clenched down hard around toy and pokemon alike.

“Oh fuck,” Violet gasped. She felt the Buizel’s paws digging into her tummy, felt the smoothness of his fur rubbing back and forth along her back. “Do it harder, baby, breed me like a pokemon bitch!”

Her body rocking under the intense fucking, Violet gazed forward into the mirror. She was the Buizel nuzzling up against her, the male’s eyes shut tight with concentration. Then she looked at her own face. The look of abject lust that she wore turned her on even more. She dragged herself forward, braced one hand on the surface of the mirror, until she was so close that the heat of her panting breath made the mirror foggy. Her eyes were cloudy with lust as she kissed her reflection again, this time pushing her tongue out and rubbing it against the smooth glass.

The Buizel’s shaft was throbbing inside of her now, and she squeezed her tunnel down tight around him. Deep inside of her, the anal beads jiggled back and forth, and the Buizel’s cock pressed against the very back of her pussy. Suddenly Violet’s body bucked forward hard, her cheeks and breasts pressed up against the mirror, as a powerful orgasm ripped through her. 

As if on cue, the Buizel raised his head and let out a high-pitched cry, his dick buried in to the hilt. Violet joined him with a lewd moan of her own, and then she felt the gooey heat of his seed spurting into her womb. The pokemon pumped more and more of it into her, until it was spilling out of her pussy and spattering down onto her furry Floatzel tails.

When he was finished, the Buizel slid off of her and rolled onto his side, the pokemon’s cock already retreating into his furry sheath. Violet lay against the mirror, her mouth still hanging open and her tongue pressed against the glass. Eventually she fell back, sitting down with her legs spread and admiring the look of herself. 

A thick stream of Buizel cum dripped out of her freshly fucked pussy, and the twin Floatzel tails splayed out on the floor. Reaching down, she grabbed them and gave them a little tug. The first bead popped out of her ass, and she let out a low moan. Bead by bead she pulled the string out of her, each one sending pangs of pleasure throughout her loins. She was a little over halfway done when one of the beads popped out of her tight hole and, to her surprise, set off another powerful orgasm. Violet shuddered and rode it out before she gave the toy another tug, this time pulling the last two beads out all at once.

“Uhhnn… that was fun.”

She reached over and began to stroke the Buizel’s furry tummy. He twisted around happily and snuggled up against her. “Maybe one day I’ll go get myself a Dive ball and capture you for good,” Violet said, half-serious. “Then we can play around more often. Would you like that?”

Still, there was a certain naughty thrill to be had fucking wild pokemon. Violet glanced at the mirror again and gave herself a secret smile before turning back to the Buizel, her hands drifting lower and massaging his sheath in an attempt to get him worked up enough for another round.


	15. Swampert Likes It Rough

“Violet, w-wait, this is awfully… oh!”

The entire couch shook with the force of the Swampert’s thrust. Nancy’s legs shook as well; then they went limp, dangling in the air on either side of the pokemon. She lay slumped down on the couch, her yellow dress bunched up around her waist. The Swampert loomed above her, his two large hands braced on the seat above her, his massive cock buried deep within her pussy. It was a tight fit, and the girl’s labia were spread obscenely wide.

“Ggnnh!” Nancy grunted, sliding further down in her seat. Her insides clenched down hard around the stiff rod. The force of their coupling had almost knocked the wind out of her, and she could feel it bulge and throb inside of her. “Okay, boy, g-go slow…!”

Her plea fell on deaf ears, as the oversized male began to fuck her as hard as he could. He pounded his hips against Nancy, driving the full length of his cock all the way forward until he hit the back of her pussy. Nancy’s body looked small and frail beneath the thrusting Swampert; she whimpered and braced her hands on his chest as he rode her at full speed.

The couch slid back an inch. The Swampert threw back his head and let out a deep cry.

“Slower!” Nancy protested. “C-calm down, please! Violet, d-do something!”

Violet sat across the room, cuddled up against the Swampert’s trainer. Her hand was stuffed down the man’s pants, and she was jerking him off slowly. “You came by at a good time,” she whispered to him. “Buy me and you get my friend half off.”

The young man was pumping his hips in time with Violet’s strokes while he watched his Swampert work Nancy over. “Is she gonna be alright?” he asked.

Violet rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry about her, complaining is just a hobby for her or something. If I listened to everything she told me not to do to her, she’d never have any fun, you know?” Carefully, she unzipped the man’s pants, pulled out his cock, and lowered her mouth over it.

In contrast to the Swampert’s energetic fucking, Violet’s blowjob was slow and methodical. She slid her tongue deliberately around the trainer’s shaft and suckled on it until he put his hand on the back of her head and pushed her down. Violet deepthroated the cock with ease, allowing her throat to massage the top while her lips squeezed at the base. She moaned in contentment.

Nancy’s legs swung wildly in the air as the Swampert recklessly used her body to sate his animal lust. Each time he rammed into her, she quivered and cried out. She was like a rag doll beneath him. “M-Mr. Sw-swampert, please, you’re g-going to…!” She closed her eyes tight and pushed hard on his chest. “You’re going to make me c-cum!”

The trainer removed his hand from the back of Violet’s head and she shot up, lines of saliva stretching out between her mouth and his cock as she gasped for air. “Tell me some stories about her,” he said.

Violet licked her lips, tasted the saltiness of the man’s pre-cum. “One time we went out swimming in the ocean, and a Tentacruel got its arms around her. She said I should go for help, but instead I started rubbing her off beneath the water while the Tentacruel’s tentacles got… everywhere! I spread her little pussy open and felt him slide up inside of her until she came.”

“She’s one of those contest types, you know? That’s kind of how we met. Anyway, this one time I helped her rehearse one of her routines with her Arcanine. It was just an empty stage, but I convinced her to try the whole thing without her panties on. A couple of guys wandered in to

watch and I’m pretty sure they saw everything.” She grabbed the man’s wet cock and squeezed it. She could feel it throbbing in her grasp. “Especially since I teased her Arcanine so mercilessly before the rehearsal that he ended up mounting her and fucking her right in front of everyone.”

The man groaned and thrust his cock up against Violet’s hand. Her dirty stories were having an obvious effect on him. They were have an effect on Violet, too. As she stroked the trainer off with one hand, she slipped her other hand beneath her skirt and began to rub herself. She slipped two fingers inside of herself and began to pump them in and out while she watched Nancy get the fucking of a lifetime.

When she felt her Vaporeon’s fins rub against her inner thigh, she slid her fingers out of the way and opened her legs. His head thrust up beneath her skirt, the pokemon eagerly began to lick her pussy. Violet moaned softly and turned her full attention back towards pleasuring the man’s cock. She slammed her mouth down on it voraciously, bobbing up and down and bringing him ever closer to orgasm.

Across the room, the Swampert was at his limit. Nancy’s slit was just too tight around his oversized dick, and each time he rammed it into her it squeezed down tighter. The couch shook with each thrust, threatening to topple over, and the pokemon released his grip on the top of the seat in order to grab her hips and pull her down hard onto him. Nancy’s eyes fluttered, her feet swayed, and suddenly she was cumming, her vice-like pussy clamping down even tighter around the pokemon’s thick cock.

Throwing back his head and holding her tight like a prize, the Swampert buried himself in to the hilt and let loose a huge blast of cum. It rocketed out of him and into Nancy’s womb, filling it in an instant and spurting out of her spasming pussy in thick, gooey rivers. Nancy wailed and began to rock her hips back and forth against the Swampert as he continued to dump his load into her.

The Swampert’s trainer was next. The sight of both the big pokemon ravishing Nancy and Violet’s Vaporeon working away beneath the girl’s skirt sent him spiralling past the point of no return. Violet slid her lips down his shaft as it throbbed violently, then pulled all the way back up and laid her tongue out against the tip. A moment later she was rewarded by a thick spurt of cum, splattering along her tongue. She jerked her hand up and down the shaft, milking each and every drop, swallowing it up as fast as he could shoot it. Her body shuddered in its own silent orgasm, sweet juices spraying out against her loyal Vaporeon’s muzzle while he licked her.

When the Swampert’s load was spent, he sagged down over Nancy, causing the couch to slide back several more inches. Nancy lay beneath him with her legs splayed wide open, the last few tremors of orgasm passing through her. She stroked the Swampert’s broad chest with one hand and nuzzled her cheek up against him. “There, that calmed you down. Are you feeling better now, boy? That’s a good boy!”

Violet swallowed the last load of the trainer’s cum. She gave the tip of his cock a little kiss and then leaned back in her seat. Pulling her skirt all the way up, she watched her Vaporeon licking up the last of her dew from between her legs and sighed. She reached down and pet the pokemon on his head. “Mmm, speaking of good boys,” she purred.

It would take a little bit for the boys to recharge, Violet thought to herself. But then it would be time to switch places.

_____________________________________________________

“Y-you want me to be on top?” Nancy stammered. She crawled on top of the man and straddled him, his cock poking up between her legs. “Well, okay, I guess…!”

Violet smiled at them. “It’ll be better this way, trust me.” She had the Swampert’s thick member gripped in both hands and was tugging it back to life.

The trainer lay back on the floor as Nancy slid her hips up and positioned herself above his cock. When she lingered there for a moment, biting her lip and looking unsure of herself, he put his hands on her hips and gently pulled her down onto him. He wasn’t nearly as thick as his Swampert was, but it was still a snug fit as his cock slid into Nancy.

She leaned down over the man. “L-like this?” she asked.

“Just like that,” Violet said. “Okay Vaporeon, go get her!”

Nancy turned her head and tried to look over her shoulder as Violet’s Vaporeon jumped up and mounted her from behind. “Wait, Violet, wh-what…? Oh!!” Her body tensed and she let out a sharp cry as the Vaporeon’s cock forced its way into her asshole. “No, n-not there! Not there!”

But again her protests fell on deaf ears, as the trainer and the Vaporeon began to fuck her together, their two cocks pistoning in and out of her tight holes in tandem. She could already feel Vaporeon’s knot pressing insistently at her back door.

“Good boy, Vaporeon!” Violet said, cheering her pokemon on. Then she got down on all fours and waved her behind in front of the Swampert. “Alright, big guy, it’s my turn. And you’d better not go easy on me just because I’m smaller than her!”

The Swampert grabbed Violet’s hips and lunged forward. He did not go easy.


	16. The Awkward Girl

Beth looked over her shoulder to see just how far she had come. Her footprints trailed out behind her in the sand for as far as they could see, alone except for the pokemon pawprints that flanked them. She couldn’t see her friends anymore. She couldn’t see anyone. They couldn’t have been that far, Beth had only been walking for ten or fifteen minutes, but the dunes of beach sand rose up and obscured the horizon. It gave her a sense of solitude.

She loved the beach. Parts of it, at least. The sky that stretched out forever. The sparkle of the sun reflecting off of the waves. The feel of the cool breeze pulling her hair back and making the palm trees sway, and the smell of salt that blew in with it. These were the things that she loved.

But she did not love the bathing suits. And as much as she adored her friends, she did not love going to the beach with them.

She was the ugly one of the group. She accepted that. When people went down to the beach, their clothing came off, and the bathing suits came out. Skimpy bikinis barely covering curvy, voluptuous bodies for the women. Baggy shorts and well-toned and tanned bare chests for the men. They were all good looking people, the kind of people that looked like they belonged at the beach.

Beth stood out in contrast to them. She did not wear a bathing suit. She could hardly stand looking at herself in the mirror, let alone wearing one out in public. Where her friends were slim and curvy, she was heavy and round. Her arms and legs were anything but slim and her tummy had a paunch. And her skin was so much darker than the rest of her friends, even after they’d tanned.

So while they had spread out their beach towels and begun to barbecue, Beth had taken her Mightyena and told them that she was going for a walk. Now her friends were out of sight, their hollering and laughing lost to the breeze. She looked down at her pokemon companion, and the Mightyena looked up at her, panting happily. Only now that they were alone could she let her anxiety go.

It wasn’t until someone spoke to her that she realized she was not as alone as she’d thought.

“A little overdressed for the beach, huh?”

Beth started in surprise and whipped herself around in the direction of the voice. There she saw a girl sitting in the shade of a palm tree. Around her waist she wore a wispy sarong, with a cerulean bikini beneath it, and her purple hair was done up in pigtails.

The girl was right, Beth knew. She was wearing long pants and a shirt large enough to obscure her figure. It made her stick out all the more among her friends, and yet she found it preferable to the alternative. “I’m not… I’m just more comfortable in this,” she said.

The girl cocked her head slightly and smiled. “Hmmm, is that so? Then I guess I was wrong. This is supposed to be a relaxing place, so people should wear whatever’s most comfortable, yeah?”

Beth looked down at her feet and shuffled nervously. “Yeah,” she muttered.

“Hey, who’s your friend?” the girl said, holding out a hand to Beth’s Mightyena. “C’mon, boy!”

Dark types were not typically known for their sociability. But unlike Beth herself, her Mightyena was as outgoing as they came. The pokemon barked and bounded up to the stranger, happily receiving the petting that had been offered.

“Such a good boy! You have a really handsome man here! I bet he’s super strong.” the girl said, running her hands all along the Mightyena’s shaggy back. She looked up at Beth. “My name’s Violet. Wanna sit with me for a while?”

Beth stood awkwardly for a moment. She’d rather have continued on, but it looked as though her Mightyena had already made the decision for both of them. “My name’s Beth,” she said. Then she shuffled over and sat herself down against the trunk of the palm tree next to Violet’s.

There was a moment of silence between them that made Beth feel very awkward. She was surprised at how relieved she felt when Violet casually broke it. “So why didn’t you wanna hang out with your friends? I saw you with them when they were setting up shop further up the beach, but now here you are, alone.”

“I just wanted to go for a walk,” Beth said.

Violet wrapped her arms around the Mightyena’s neck and pulled the pokemon closer. She gave Beth a devilish smirk. “Oh? Are you sure you didn’t wanna have some private time with your handsome buddy here?”

“What, no, it’s nothing like that at all!” Beth said, almost choking on her words. The implication was plain as day, and she felt her cheeks burn. It wasn’t true, that had not been her intention at all, but the mere suggestion of it embarrassed her terribly. Yes, she’d had those thoughts about her Mightyena sometimes, but this had not been one of those times. And she’d certainly never, ever have admitted to them. She didn’t even like to admit it to herself.

Violet’s smile faded, as though the answer had disappointed her. “Oh. Well then, you wouldn’t mind if maybe I got to know him a little better then, would you?”

The Mightyena licked Violet’s cheek.

“Mightyena, stop that,” Beth said, feeling flustered. This stranger was so forward, and she was annoyed that her pokemon was even encouraging her at all. “I just needed some time away from other people. I don’t… feel comfortable with the rest of my friends.”

Violet bumped her nose against the playful pokemon’s, then kissed it. “So then they’re not really your friends.”

Beth said, “No, it’s not like that. Of course they’re my friends. But you saw them. They all look so great. And I’m just like… I’m fat and ugly. Nobody wants to see me running around on the beach.”

This got Violet’s full attention. Turning away from the Mightyena, she looked over at Beth again. “Huh? Fat and ugly? You’ve got some really weird standards if you think you’re either of those things.”

Beth rolled her eyes. “Stop.”

“No, it’s true,” Violet said. She pushed the Mightyena back and crawled closer to Beth. “You know there’s nothing wrong with having a full figure, right? Just because you don’t look great in a bikini doesn’t mean you don’t have a pretty body.”

“It’s not pretty at all,” Beth insisted. Then she jumped, startled, as Violet brazenly slid a hand underneath her shirt. The girl ran her palm along Beth’s tummy, tracing gentle lines with her fingers. “H-hey!” Beth said.

But she didn’t push the girl away. Instead she let Violet push her shirt up a bit, revealing her chubby tummy and her belly button.

“There are advantages to having a little baby fat, you know,” Violet said, her voice smooth as silk. “There’s more for your partner to explore. And it feels so nice to hug. Can I see some more? Hey, Mightyena, she looks good, right? Don’t you agree with me that she should give herself some more sun?”

Standing beside Violet, the Mightyena woofed and wagged his tail.

Beth felt strange all over. Her cheeks were still burning with embarrassment, but the heat was beginning to spread over her whole body. Even between her legs. She looked away from Violet and her pokemon and said, “Fine. Look then. Just don’t… expect much. You’ll see.”

As she lay there, halfway between fear and desire, she felt Violet’s hands rub back and forth across her belly. They teased a circle around her navel. Caressed her hip and gave it a little squeeze. Then Violet moved higher, up Beth’s chest, dragging her shirt up along the way, until Beth felt the warmth of the sun on her breasts.

“You’re bigger up here, too,” Violet said, softly kneading Beth’s breasts. “That’s another perk, right?” Violet took one of her dark brown nipples between her fingers and rolled it gently until it pricked up, hard and erect. Beth sucked in her breath and bit her lip.

Then Violet turned back towards the Mightyena. “She looks super hot, huh boy? C’mon, help me show her just how pretty she is!”

The pokemon let out a low bark, and then Beth jumped as she felt the wet heat of his tongue against her bare skin. She looked down, wide-eyed, and saw her Mightyena licking her chubby belly. Her heart was pounding in her chest now, and her breath quickened as her pokemon companion worked his way up, licking higher and higher, until Violet had to move her hands out of the way, and her Mightyena was lavishing her tits with his slobbery tongue.

“Mighty… ahhn!” she gasped, but it turned into a moan as the pokemon’s tongue flicked against her erect nipple.

Violet began to undo Beth’s pants, remarking “You know, I never liked swimsuits anyway. I think you’d actually look much better in the nude.” She struggled to pull Beth’s pants and panties down, and much to Beth’s own surprise, the girl lifted her butt up off of the sand to help. Once they were off, Violet tossed them aside and slid her hand between Beth’s legs, pushing between the thick thighs until she felt the girl’s wet slit.

Everything seemed surreal to Beth as she spread her legs to give Violet better access to her pussy. She’d never done anything like this with anybody, never felt comfortable enough for it. Why, then, was she allowing this stranger to undress her and touch her so intimately? Perhaps it was because she was a stranger, Beth thought to herself. It was easier that way.

But then there was her Mightyena. Beth turned her head and glanced down at the pokemon as he slobbered all over her breasts. She reached out and put her hand on top of his head, between his ears, and stroked his dark, shaggy fur. She’d never dared to imagine that someone like her would have a boyfriend, and yet in her most private fantasies, she’d always imagined that the perfect partner would have been someone like her Mightyena.

“Give him a kiss,” Violet said, smiling sweetly. She slipped two fingers in between Beth’s lower lips and began to pump them in and out.

The sensation made Beth thrust her hips forward. She couldn’t believe how eager she’d become to feel this girl’s touch. Then her Mightyena was right there in front of her, tongue dangling just inches from her face as he panted in excitement. Hesitantly, Beth leaned forward and flicked her own tongue against it. How did one even kiss a Mightyena, anyway?

Suddenly his tongue was pushing its way into her mouth, and she opened wide to let it in. She could feel the heat of his breath and taste his saliva as he licked her inner cheek. A shiver of pleasure shook her body, and her lower muscles squeezed down around Violet’s probing fingers. She moaned with desire into the pokemon’s mouth.

“Ooh, so romantic. I knew you two made a cute couple,” Violet said.

As she slid the fingers of one hand in and out of Beth’s pussy, Violet had her other hand thrust beneath the Mightyena’s body. The pokemon’s cock was already fully extended out of its sheath, and Violet pumped it hard, driving the Mightyena’s lust onward. Then she let go of it and grabbed Beth’s hand.

“Hey, you should help out too. Just grab it and do it like this.”

Guiding Beth’s grip over to the pokemon’s throbbing shaft, she wrapped her slender fingers around the darker skinned girl’s chubbier digits and pulled them back and forth. With her mouth still full of Mightyena tongue, Beth lay back and allowed Violet to instruct her on just the right motions to use on the pokemon’s cock. Thin pre-cum squirted from the tip and spattered against Beth’s tummy.

Violet leaned forward, letting her cheek brush against the Mightyena’s body. “Mmm, you know, I think you’d better let him fuck you before he pops off early.”

Beth clung to her pokemon’s cock for a moment longer before reluctantly releasing it and letting the beast pull away from her. But they were only separated for a moment, until Violet pushed Beth’s legs wider and led the Mightyena between them. The pokemon dipped his head low and gave her pussy several licks, his warm tongue pushing in between her folds. But they were all eager for things to reach their climax, and after he’d gotten a taste of her, the pokemon jumped up. Beth felt his paws on her shoulder and his weight on top of her, and then his tongue was dangling above her face again.

Reaching between them, Violet grabbed hold of the Mightyena’s member and pointed it towards Beth’s entrance. The tip pushed against her, and Beth shut her eyes tight in anticipation. A moment later Mightyena let out a low growl and thrust forward with full force, driving his cock deep into her.

“Mightyena!” Beth gasped, wrapping her arms around her pokemon and hugging him tightly against her chubby body.

The pokemon barked once more, and then he began to fuck her. Grey fur rubbed against dark skin as the two of them coupled, his red canine dick slamming all the way into her tight tunnel again and again. Beth raised her hips up as best she could to meet his thrusts. His frenzied humping was satisfying her in ways she’d never felt before, and she could already feel a powerful orgasm building up within her.

Violet lay beside the two of them and watched. The girl’s top had come loose at some point, and her breasts were exposed. She had one hand down between her legs, several fingers pushing back her bikini bottom and thrusting into her pussy. As the Mightyena fucked Beth harder and faster, Violet leaned in closer and closer, until she was touching the two of them. Violet raised one leg, and then Beth felt something wet and warm, as the pigtailed girl began to grind her pussy against Beth’s bare hip.

“You should see the two of you right now,” Violet said in a throaty whisper. “You look beautiful with him on top of you like that.”

Beth didn’t need to see it; she was feeling it. Relief and pleasure thundered through her body, and suddenly she was cumming harder than she’d ever cum. She held her lover tight as her pussy clamped down, milking his cock as it pounded in and out of her. Her mouth fell open and a long, low moan escaped it. It was cut off when her Mightyena shoved his long tongue into it again. They kissed, and the pokemon hilted himself inside of her, his thrusting coming to a stop as the base of his cock began to swell up into a knot. In a moment the two of them were tied together, Beth’s body spasming and the Mightyena pumping her full of seed.

“Mmnn,” Violet moaned. The girl was still grinding her sex feverishly against Beth. Then her body tensed up, and she pressed her lips against Beth’s cheek, kissing her even as the Mightyena’s tongue delved deep inside. Together the three of them came.

It lasted forever, it seemed to Beth. Even after her orgasm had begun to fade, she remained tied to the pokemon, his cock still shooting weak spurts of cum into her. Their lust faded and turned to tenderness, until the open-mouthed kiss ended and the Mightyena licked her face gently.

Violet lay beside them, eyes closed, her slender body soft and warm against Beth’s much larger body. Beth had never pictured her first time including someone like her, but somehow it seemed right.

“Violet?” said Beth. “This was kind of weird, but… umm, thanks.

“Mmm, you don’t have to thank me,” Violet said, nuzzling against Beth’s shoulder. “You just seemed like you needed some help, and this is the way I like to help!”

They lay there in silence for a moment longer, a dozen thoughts swirling through Beth’s head. Maybe she wasn’t fat and ugly. Or maybe it didn’t even matter at all. She had her Mightyena, and he loved her, and what else really mattered? Nothing, she decided.

Finally, Violet opened her eyes. “Hey, so earlier, when I said I wanted to get to know your Mightyena better. Can he fuck me next, or are you like exclusive boyfriend and girlfriend now?”

Beth blinked and looked at the girl before bursting into laughter. The girl was unbelievable. When she glanced back at her Mightyena, the pokemon licked her face and whined softly. “Maaaaaybe, just this once,” Beth said. “But it’s my turn to watch.”

“Watch?” Violet said, smirking. “I was hoping you’d help! But hey, once you two are untied, I’ll show you my beach house and we can play around some more there, okay? I’ll introduce you both to some of my pokemon…!”

Beth rolled her eyes and kissed her Mightyena on the nose. Something told her she wouldn’t be getting back to her friend’s beach party any time soon.


	17. Double Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a very quick response to a user-submitted question/request.

Violet pushes the Servine down onto her couch, where the shy pokemon bends and struggles to cover his face with his little hands. Sitting down so that she was nearly eye level with the male, Violet runs her hands along his belly, teasing his genital slit until the twin shafts of his cock begin to poke out. She coaxes them both to full length and grabs one in each hand.

“They can be a lot of fun, of course,” she says, pumping her fists up and down. “Hey, did you know that for not fully evolved pokemon, like this cute little Servine here, only one of their dicks can cum at the same time? The other one’s just for fun.”

Her hands grip the Servine’s double dicks firmly, giving them playful squeezes as she jerks them off.

“But fully evolved pokemon, like Serperior, can actually cum from both at the same time! And they’re big enough that two girls can ride them at the same time, if they wanna share. I think that’d be really fun to try with Nancy, right?”

Her fists slam down on the Servine’s two shafts, and the pokemon twists and moans under her erotic attention. Suddenly his body shakes, and he pushes his hips upward. One of the two shafts throbs in her hand, and the pokemon lets out a sharp cry as a jet of thick cum rockets up into the air. Violets lets out an excited squeal of her own, milking it for another spurt or two before diving forward and wrapping her lips around the pokemon’s cock. She drinks the rest of his load down before pulling back and licking her mouth in satisfaction.

“Which is why, little man,” Violet says, walking her fingers up the panting Servine’s belly, “we need to get your trainer to evolve you real soon.”


	18. Happy New Year!

It wasn’t until Violet stood up and tried to walk across the room that she realized that she was getting very tipsy. More than tipsy, even, she was just starting to border on drunk. Everything seemed to move awkwardly around her as she tried to walk a straight line across the floor. Usually she didn’t drink alcohol, but sometimes there were exceptions. A New Years Eve spent in the intimate company of her closest friends happened to be just such an occasion.

And she wasn’t drinking alone, of course. Violet glanced down as she passed a colorful heap of fur on the ground. Her Vaporeon lay on his side, paws clutching an empty bottle of wine, Nancy’s Plusle and Minun twins flopped down on top of him. If her drinking was a rarity, it was even more so that she allowed her pokemon to drink.

But the incorrigible twins had broken into the liquor cabinet while nobody had been looking, and once Nancy was done fretting over them, they had rolled their eyes and huffed and allowed the pokemon in on the celebration as well. The two little Electric pokemon had downed half the bottle between them before they’d started pawing at each other, and when Vaporeon pried the wine away from them with his paw, Plusle pushed Minun over and began to hump her like mad. By the time Vaporeon had finished the bottle, Plusle had cum inside of his sister and rolled off, allowing the larger male to take a turn with the drunk Minun. The three of them had continued to swap around, fucking and licking each other, until at last they had collapsed into their current positions.

Smiling, Violet stumbled past them. To Violet’s surprise, Nancy had left the wine to them and instead pulled out a bottle of vodka, and they had taken turns taking shots until they were both red in the face. Things got a little blurry from there, but Violet definitely remembered sinking into her chair and watching the pokemon go at it while slipping a hand down beneath her skirt.

Nancy, however, was hunched down on all fours on the far end of the room, her clothing undone and her large Arcanine mounted on top of her. The Fire dog was furiously pounding his cock into her pussy, hard enough that she had to struggle to keep her balance beneath him. When Violet approached her, she looked up and grinned.

“Violet, Violet,” she slurred, her hair falling messily over her eyes. “Did I ever… thank you… ahhnn… for bringing me and my Arcy so much… closer together?”

The Arcanine growled and slammed balls-deep in the girl, echoing her sentiment.

Violet knelt by Nancy. She reached out and stroked her friend’s hair as the pokemon fucked her. “I’m preeeeetty sure you did, althoooough just seeing you like this woulda been thanks enough anyway,” she said, her own voice not quite cooperating with her.

Nancy’s grin turned uncharacteristically naughty. “You like watching me… get fucked, by my big bad boy? Hnnnn, Violet, you should… yooou should do contests too. Naked contests. You’d be so great!”

She’d never seen this side of Nancy. It was actually kind of cute. Violet got down on her hands and knees, bringing herself low until she was at eye level with Nancy. Her friend stared back at her with slightly unfocused eyes and panted in time with the Arcanine’s deep thrusting. Nancy leaned forward, her mouth opening wide, and then their lips met. The kiss deepened quickly as their tongues dragged intimately against each other. Now whenever the Arcanine fucked into Nancy, Nancy’s tongue pushed deeper into Violet’s mouth. They moaned into each other, and Violet’s hand found its way underneath her skirt again. Her fingers rubbed furiously at her wet clit as the two of them made out and the big canine pokemon growled with mounting desire.

“Mmmmmpffff,” Nancy said, trying to form words in between the sloppy tongue kiss. Her lips slid along Violet’s cheek as she turned her head for a moment so she could speak. “Arcy, hurry up ‘n knoooot me, I need to cummmm!”

Arcanine barked and placed one heavy paw on her shoulder in response. He drove his cock into her like a jackhammer, and Nancy let out a high pitched squeal of lust before resuming the kiss with Violet. The big dog’s pounded her faster and faster, and Nancy twisted and moaned beneath him, until finally he buried his bone all the way inside of her and held it there. As his knot expanded, tying the two of them together, and his thick hot seed began to pour into her womb, Nancy trembled violently. One hand shot down between her legs and flicked her clit with abandon, and in an instant she was climaxing, her eyes shut tight and her tongue shooting way out into Violet’s mouth.

Violet held the girl, stroking her hair and her cheek and sucking at her tongue as she played with her own pussy. She was so close to her own orgasm, so close…!

Once he’d dumped his entire load into her, Arcanine tugged and stepped off of her, turning so that he stood butt-to-butt with the girl. Nancy’s ass was held high up in the air, still tied tightly to him by the thick knot at the base of his cock. She moaned lewdly and pushed herself up against him, grinding her butt against his furry behind.

“It’s so warm inside me,” Nancy was mumbling. “So good, so good… Violet… Viiiiioleeeet! Let me… taste you!”

Violet toppled over onto her butt and pulled her hand out from between her legs. She flipped her skirt up out of the way and spread herself wide, allowing Nancy access to her dripping wet pussy. Nancy let out a little sigh of contentment and lowered herself down between Violet’s legs, eagerly licking and kissing the girl’s sex. The feel of Nancy’s warmth on the sensitive area pushed Violet over the edge, and she bucked her hips up in anticipation of the oncoming climax.

The moment it hit, fireworks exploded in the night sky outside. Violet threw back her head and moaned as her inner walls began to spasm with lust. She buried her fingers in Nancy’s hair and came as the girl, who was still knotted to her big Arcanine, ate her out. He’s gonna fuck me next, Violet thought to herself, and then her mind went blank as she surrendered herself to the throes of passion.

It was going to be a good new year.


	19. Her Mawile

“You really don’t mind, right?” Nancy said. She pulled and tugged anxiously at her skirt. “It’s just that I don’t like to leave my pokemon stuck in their balls for too long. But today my Mawile is with me, and I have to take Arcanine to a contest qualifier today! So, if you wouldn’t mind watching her for me today? I don’t want her to get lonely…”

When Violet looked down at the little Mawile, the pokemon stood up on her tippy toes and held her arms up, asking for a hug. She was barely two feet tall. Violet smiled and knelt down on one knee. She wrapped the Mawile up in her arms, and felt the pokemon return the affectionate embrace.

“Of course I don’t mind, silly. You two go and do your thing,” she said, squeezing the Mawile. “I’ll make sure this little sweetheart has lots of fun.”

Violet didn’t always dress up when she was around the house, but today she’d worn her big purple hair ribbon. Today she had, however. Finding one of the ends dangling down the back of Violet’s head, Nancy’s Mawile took an interest. She gripped it and pulled at it playfully.

“What’s this?” Violet said, smirking. “Does somebody like my ribbon? Why don’t you try it on then? But only for today!” She reached up and undid her ribbon with a quick tug, whipping it through the air with a flourish before tying it carefully around the enraptured pokemon’s head. When it was done, Violet scooted back and pointed her towards the bedroom mirror. The Mawile took one wide-eyed look at herself and began to hop up and down in excitement.

Nancy clasped her hands in front of her chest. “Oh, she’s so precious. Thank you so, so much, Violet. I really appreciate how you’re always there for me!”

Violet waved her off. “It’s no biggie. Now go, go! I’ll see you later tonight. Tell me how the qualifiers go, okay?”

After giving Violet a hug of her own, Nancy collected herself and hurried out of the beach house. Once she was gone, Violet knelt down by the Mawile and smiled at her.

“So, I guess it’s just you and me now, huh? Are you looking forward to spending the afternoon with me?” she said.

The Mawile gave her a big nod, the borrowed ribbon flopping back and forth with the exaggerated head movements.

“Good, me too! And I think I know a fun game we could play. Let me just go make a quick phone call, okay? I want to invite another friend over to play with us…!”

___________________________________________________

Still wearing the ribbon, Nancy’s Mawile flopped down onto Violet’s bed, her big maw nestled up beside her. A naked man loomed over her; he spread the small pokemon’s legs open and rubbed the tip of his hard cock against her tight slit. With a grunt, he tried to push his way inside, but it was no use. The Mawile squirmed and smiled up at him. She seemed to be enjoying the game quite a lot so far.

“I don’t think it’s gonna fit,” the man said. “She’s just too small for me.”

Violet lay down on her side next to the Mawile and propped her head up on her arm. “Hmmm, maybe so. I guess I shoulda invited over someone with a less impressive package, huh?”

The man frowned. “Aw, don’t be like that.” He looked down at the little pokemon and chewed on his lip thoughtfully. “Hey, I’ve got an idea. Violet, you play with her some, alright? There’s somewhere else I think I can stick it…”

“Oh?” Violet asked as the man got up and began to circle around the pokemon. “Hey, are you gonna…?”

Giving her a wink, the man hunched down beside the Mawile’s long maw. The horns gaped open, forming the signature false mouth that Mawiles were known for. Gripping them on either side, he pushed his cock in between them.

“Oooh, that’s kinda hot,” Violet moaned. She looked down at the Mawile, and the Mawile looked up at her. “Are you havin’ fun so far? My friend’s gonna mess around with your maw for a little bit. Make sure you don’t close it down too tight or you’ll really hurt him, okay?”

The Mawile smiled and nodded. Then, as the man began to thrust his cock in and out of the pokemon’s false mouth, she raised her arms up, seeking another hug. Violet did one better; she pressed herself tight against the smaller female’s body, smooshing her breasts between them and planting a kiss right on the Mawile’s mouth. When she parted her lips and stuck out her tongue, the Mawile giggled and did the same, and within moments they were exchanging a passionate, wet tongue kiss.

“Mmmm,” Violet moaned. Her hand wandered down the pokemon’s body until she found the slit that had been too tight for the man to penetrate. It was difficult even to push her fingers inside, but she was persistent, and eventually she managed to slip two fingers into the Mawile’s pussy. She was tighter than a glove. Thrusting her tongue into the Mawile’s mouth, Violet pushed hard until she’d sunk her fingers in up to the second knuckle. Pulling away from the kiss for the briefest moment, she mumbled, “Nnf, she’s tight as a vice down here.”

“Fits just right up here,” the man said. He grunted and slammed the full length of his dick into the Mawile’s false mouth. It was closed tight around his shaft now, and he fucked it with full force. A more cautious man, whose head wasn’t swimming with lust, might have been afraid that the powerful jaws would crush him. But the pokemon behaved herself, and kept the maw closed only tight enough to provide an adequate hole for him to use.

Caught between the two of them, Nancy’s Mawile trembled with delight. Violet was fairly certain this was the pokemon’s first time fooling around with anyone, human or otherwise, but she seemed to be a natural. She clung to Violet, one hand planted on her back and the other gripping blindly at her breasts, and kissed back against the girl as best as she could with her small tongue. The Mawile’s pussy was soaking wet now, and lubricated enough so that Violet could fingerfuck her much more forcefully. She bucked her hips up each time Violet thrust her fingers into her, and her inner muscles clenched down hard. The cute purple ribbon bounced and shook on top of her head as she thrashed with lust.

The man was almost at his limit. Bracing himself against the pokemon’s false maw with both hands, he drove his dick in and out with deliberate strokes, shaking the entire bed beneath them. Then he grunted and pushed himself in all the way to the hilt, holding there as he blew his thick, gooey load inside. Powerful spurts of milky human seed coated the inside of the pokemon’s two horns, feeding the ‘false mouth’ with his cum.

“Fuck,” he hissed, his dick bulging in the tight confines, “take it all.”

Violet picked up her own pace, kissing and licking and fingering the pokemon as the man climaxed beside her. The Mawile clung to her desperately, the movements of her little body taking on an urgency to them, until suddenly her pussy spasmed hard and she embraced Violet with an iron hug. Violet kept it up, unrelentingly pleasuring the Mawile as her orgasm built, two fingers buried in her pussy and a throbbing cock filling up her false mouth. She shuddered and let out a little squeal.

Without warning, the man jerked himself out of the Mawile’s maw and blew the last half of his load all over the pokemon’s little body. A spray of thick white cum arced through the air, splattering across the Mawile’s face and her little body. Some of it even shot across her pussy; Violet was quick to collect it up with her fingers and push it inside the pokemon, making sure she got a load of its warmth even though the man had ended up being too big to penetrate her there.

By the time they’d both come down from their orgasms, the cute little Mawile was a panting, cum-covered mess. She lay there, dripping with it and with her own juices, as the man nursed his shrinking cock and Violet cuddled affectionately with her. The pokemon let out a small sigh and closed her eyes.

“Good girl,” Violet cooed to her. “Did that tire you out? I bet it felt really nice, though, huh?”

The Mawile nodded and snuggled closer.

Violet pulled her fingers out of the pokemon’s pussy and licked them clean. It was a shame the man hadn’t been able to actually screw her, but her false maw had proven to be an acceptable substitute. In fact, it had probably been even more interesting this way.

She glanced at the clock. Nancy wouldn’t be back to pick her Mawile up for hours.

“Okay, let’s get you cleaned up, and then it’s time for a little rest I think,” Violet said, hugging the messy little female. She smiled and booped the pokemon right where her nose would have been. “And then, when you’re both ready to go again, why don’t we teach you to use your real mouth, yeah?”

And then, she thought to herself, we’ll see if we can get you wet enough for a real fucking!


	20. Cruel Waters

The first thing that Violet had done upon seeing Nancy’s bathing suit was make her strip it off. After taking more than a moment to appreciate her friend’s naked form, Violet had then replaced the modest one piece with a much more racey bikini, much to Nancy’s consternation. But her complaints fell on deaf ears, and at last she had relented, squeezing into the thing. She felt as though her breasts might pop out of the top at any moment, but Violet had nodded approvingly at the change.

The second thing she’d done is give Nancy a little bit of advice. “If you meet any of the wild pokemon that live around here, don’t worry,” she’d said. “They’re all really friendly! They won’t hurt you.”

Her trust in her friend - and the knowledge that Violet’s Lapras and Milotic were always nearby - was with her when she dove into the ocean and went for a swim. But it was not enough to completely suppress the feeling of panic when, after about fifteen minutes in the water, she felt cold, slimy tentacles wrap around her wrists and ankles and worm their way into her skimpy swimsuit.

Peering down through the cerulean water, she caught sight of sunlight glinting off of the large red crystals on top of the pokemon’s blue hood. Tentacruel were a common sight in all oceans of the world, and although she had never actually met one up close, Nancy identified the owner of the invasive tentacles as such immediately. This one certainly did seem friendly, she thought to herself. Overly so.

Treading water, she gasped as a long appendage slid down the back of her bikini bottom, caressing the crack of her ass and probing further down. She squirmed in an attempt to escape, but it was futile. The pokemon’s tendrils were everywhere now, and her struggling only made it tighten its grip on her ankles. Three, four, no, five separate tentacles were groping at her breasts now. One one them snaked around the lower curve of her bosom, and another came to rest between them. Two more sought out her nipples, and the fifth tugged at her top, pulling it up and out of the way and letting her bare tits bounce free in the water.

“Oh dear,” Nancy said, “M-Mr. Tentacruel, do you think you could p-please, ah, relax your grip a bit?”

Her head was above water, and the pokemon below; it was doubtful it could even hear her. Regardless, the Tentacruel did not relax. In fact, it became more aggressive. Without warning it yanked her down beneath the water, enveloping even more of her supple body as she thrashed helplessly.

Rubbery tentacles squeezed her breasts and tickled her nipples, and then her arms and legs were pulled harshly to the side, leaving her spread-eagle as the tentacle that had worked its way into her bikini bottoms found her slit and pushed itself inside. Nancy would have yelped in surprise at the penetration, but she kept her mouth shut and held her breath instead.

Bubbles floated up around her, and she could feel the slimy tentacles everywhere now. Two thick ones wrapped around her waist, holding her possessively against the Tentacruel’s body, and several more explored along the inside of her thighs. As the tentacle between her legs began to pump in and out of her pussy, more pushed their way into her swimsuit, rubbing her hips and even finding her clit. She shook her head frantically when another tentacle tried to force its way in alongside the one already fucking her hole, but the Tentacruel was remarkably persistent, and with some effort it managed to thrust into her alongside the first. Nancy’s pussy was stretched to the limit as the two tentacles began to take turns, one thrusting deep inside as the other pulled back and readied for another go.

Her lungs were burning now, and Nancy ached for breath, but her body was also responding to the feeling of being double-fucked by the two slippery tentacles. Even as she struggled to get her head above the water, she began to twist and gyrate her hips, fucking back against the Tentacruel. Another tentacle slithered around her neck and tightened ever so slightly. She realized now that her fate was entirely in the hands of this pokemon, and the thrill of it triggered a sudden and intense orgasm. Her inner muscles quivered and tightened down on the two tentacles, rhythmically massaging them as they fucked up into her. Her arms and legs, bound by the Tentacruel’s iron grip, shook as tingling waves of pleasure flooded through her entire body. Her head was spinning now, and her vision began to fade…

With one final push, both tentacles pushed up into her pussy at the same time, the force of their penetration pushing Nancy up and out of the water. She gasped for breath and filled her lungs with oxygen even as her climax thundered through her. Water glistened as it streaked down her chest, down along her bare breasts and the mess of tentacles still toying with them. She bucked and moaned and came as the Tentacruel used her mercilessly.

And then the pokemon was gone just as quickly as it had come. Suddenly freed, Nancy kicked her arms and legs and tried to stay afloat as the last vestiges of orgasm faded from her. She felt warm and tingly all over, and intensely satisfied, the mix of fear and pleasuring having blossomed into a unique experience.

For a moment she treaded water, confused and disoriented, all thoughts pushed from her mind. Then she felt something rising up beneath her, and she found herself sitting on a hard shell as the water receded around her. It took her several moments to realize that she’d been retrieved by Violet’s loyal Lapras. As her friend’s pokemon sped her back towards the shore, she slumped down, exhausted.

It wasn’t until she’d taken several shaky steps back onto the beach that she realized her bikini was completely missing. At some point the torrent of naughty tentacles had removed both top and bottom from her, leaving her stark naked. She held her arm over her breasts and closed her legs tight as her modesty returned to her.

Violet was waiting for her, frowning. “Okay, look, Nancy, I’m sorry. I kinda forgot about the Tentracruel around here. I mean, they’re totally friendly, and they really wouldn’t hurt you. They just kinda get caught up in the moment when they’re having some fun, ya know?” She looked her friend up and down. “You lost the bikini, huh?”

Nancy stood there, still dripping from head to toe. She nodded her head.

“I’ve always preferred skinny dipping anyway,” Violet said, shrugging. “C’mon, let’s dry you off and get you dressed.”

It had been a frightful and confusing experience. Still, Nancy thought to herself as Violet led her back into the beach house, it might be fun to try it again some time.


	21. The Whole Team

Her Zebstrika’s cock was thicker than her arm. Kneeling beside the pokemon, Violet cradled it and kissed it affectionately all along its throbbing shaft. Pre-cum drooled from the flared tip and onto her arm, leaving a slick trail of lust. Zebstrika stamped his hooves on the ground, eager for full release, but patient enough to let his trainer take her time relishing his enviable manhood.

It was too long for Violet to suck properly; she’d tried, of course, and she could even manage to get a bit of it into her mouth when it was unflared. But there were other ways to use her lips and tongue to pleasure the Electric pokemon, and they had practised these techniques together frequently.

Lately, however, Violet had spent so much time entertaining her friends and her guests that she had yearned to spend a day just with her own pokemon again. Zebstrika was the lucky one who had been chosen to go first, and so Violet had sat herself down in the backyard where he liked to spend most of his time and coaxed the horse cock to full attention with a combination of hugging, stroking and kissing.

Violet pressed her lips to the rubbery shaft and moaned softly. Her lips parted slightly, and she pushed out her tongue, dragging it along her Zebstrika’s length at an agonizingly slow pace. Then another kiss, and a bigger lick, her tongue sticking all the way out and lathering the pulsing dick with spit. When she reached the head, Violet grabbed the pokemon’s shaft with both hands and kissed it head-on like she would a lover, her tongue swirling in a circle around the hole that oozed pre-cum onto her. It flowed into her mouth, and she drank it down gratefully.

Forming an O with her lips, Violet continued to kiss and tease the tip of her Zebstrika’s flared cock. At the same time, she began to jerk him off back and forth, her hands working him double fisted. The horse’s dick throbbed violently in her firm grip as her pace quickened, and Violet urged him on with erotic moans and squeals, until at last the shaft jumped in her hands and a powerful blast of cum rocketed into her mouth.

She nearly choked on the gooey liquid as it filled her mouth in an instant, the excess squirting out in all directions and coating her face. But she steeled herself, maintaining her grip on the spasming cock and continuing to jerk it, determined to milk his balls dry even if it meant she had to shower twice to clean herself off. Horse spunk went everywhere; it was in her hair, along her brow, dripping from her chin. It dripped down between her breasts and puddled in the ground beneath them. Her throat rose and fell rhythmically as she gulped down whatever she could, and still there was more, Zebstrika’s hose emptying what must have been a week’s worth of pent-up seed.

By the time the pokemon was fully spent, Violet was soaked practically head to toe with the stuff. She wiped herself off as best she could, stood, and kissed her pokemon on the head. He nickered and rubbed up against her, thankful for the attention.

Furfrou was next. After a shower - it only took a single washing to clean herself up, despite her fears - she found the lazy pokemon napping in one of her chairs. A hand sliding between his hind legs roused him quickly enough, and he rose from his nap just as his red dick rose up from its sheath and between Violet’s fingers. She teased the poor beast, kissing him gently on his nose and stroking him with a single digit, until his penis was fully extended and he could stand no more. Furfrou butting his head against Violet and licked her cheek and her lips; only then did she take a firm grip on his member and begin to jerk him in earnest.

When she fell down onto all fours before him, the canine pokemon leapt from his seat and mounted her without delay. His long white fur coat rubbed against her bare back as he positioned himself at the perfect angle to ram his cock into her pussy and then, paws planted on her shoulders, he did just that. Violet moaned and pushed her ass up against him, the force of his thrusts making her sensitive inner folds quiver with delight.

Drawn by the sound of their lovemaking, Vaporeon came trotting out of the bedroom and made a beeline for the action. Head cocked to the side, Violet smiled and beckoned him over, and he came to lick all over her face as Furfrou mated her from behind. Then Violet leaned over further still, so that her ass was way up in the air and her face as practically pressed against the cold floor. Bracing herself with one hand, she reached beneath Vaporeon with the other and was rewarded by the feel of his throbbing member already hard and ready to go. The four-legged pokemon turned away from her, and she pulled his dick out from between his legs, latching onto it with her mouth and sliding her lips up and down it hungrily.

She pleasured both of them at once, letting Furfrou use her pussy while she blew Vaporeon, their swollen, lustful dicks penetrating her at both ends. Slick pokemon pre-cum trickled into her mouth, and she worked it over as hard as she could, eager to receive the full load. Furfrou growled above her, and she felt his paws dig into the soft flesh of her shoulders; reflexively, she tightened her vaginal muscles around his thrusting cock, wondering which one of them would be set off first.

It was Furfrou, it turned out, but only by a hair. The big dog plowed the full length of his cock into her all in one go, and she felt the base expand into a knot, tying them together. Enveloped deep within her warm tunnel, she felt him pulse once, twice, and then there was a gush of thick warmth as he began to fill her womb with his seed.

Moments later she felt Vaporeon’s cock shudder between her lips, and she swirled her tongue expertly around it, goading him into his own climax. Thick, creamy pokemon cum spurted into her mouth, one blast after another, and she swallowed it down as quickly as she could, her lips wrapped hungrily around him. The base of Vaporeon’s cock also began to expand into a knot, and Violet felt the swollen bulb push against her lips. She yearned to take it into her mouth as well, but that was impractical, so she settled for grabbing him just above his knot and yanking at it aggressively, making her pokemon yelp with ecstatic pleasure.

When both of them were spent, Vaporeon stepped away from her, his cock dangling between his legs. Furfrou stayed just where he was, and Violet folded her arms beneath her and waited patiently for his knot to subside. This was what she loved most about Furfrou and Vaporeon; the time where the raw passion had been rendered down to an afterglow, the heat of their coupling still heavy inside of her, their bodies locked together intimately. Oftentimes Violet would have several more orgasms before her pokemon untied with her, and she did so now, idly rubbing her clit with one hand and gasping each time she brought herself to another silent but intense climax.

But it had to end some time, when Furfrou’s knot had shrunk down small enough, he pulled out of her with a pop and jumped back up into his seat. Violet knelt by each of her two lovers in turn, embracing them and kissing them, before moving on. After all, she still had her girls to attend to.

Unlike the rest of her team, Lapras and Milotic prefered the sea to the beach house - which was not surprising, considering their aquatic natures. Violet strode out onto the sandy beach, unconcerned with the fact that she was stark naked. The waves rolled up to lap at her toes, and she kicked at the water playfully.

Her Milotic was curled up at the edge of the surf, and she raised her long neck up to gaze as Violet as the trainer approached. Milotic was a beach beauty if ever Violet had seen one, and the pokemon bowed her head down low as Violet reached up to stroke her face. Then Violet’s hand traveled down Milotic’s long neck, until she was leaning against the pokemon’s coiled body and rubbing her sensuously all over.

Milotic shifted, her long, serpentine body rolling against Violet until the creature’s slit exposed itself. Smirking slightly, Violet teased her fingers around it, letting it grow warmer and pinker as her pokemon’s arousal built. Then there came a point where neither could hold back any longer, and Violet went in for the kill, rubbing her fingers along Milotic’s labia and pushing them deep inside. Milotic’s pussy was large, but her muscles were powerful, and she felt just as tight as a smaller female’s sex. The pokemon squirmed erotically as Violet struggled to push her fingers inside.

But she didn’t stop there; Milotic was tight as a vice, but she could take a lot, and soon Violet was ramming her entire fist into the pokemon’s dripping pussy. Milotic’s long neck swayed hypnotically, and she let out a high-pitched coo of desire, driving Violet on as she fisted the beautiful female aggressively. The inner muscles of Milotic’s sex clamped down around Violet’s arm, as if trying to draw her even deeper. Nothing got the female off quicker than being treated roughly.

Violet was still fisting her Milotic when Lapras surfaced a ways away and began to swim towards shore. Lapras was not particularly graceful on land, but the tide helped her coast over to her trainer, and her flippers helped her drag herself the rest of the way. Twelve inches of her arm buried deep inside Milotic’s pussy, Violet turned and smiled at Lapras as the other female waddled closer to them.

Happy to join in, Lapras bent her long neck down and helped Violet by licking Milotic’s wet slit with her tongue. After stealing a taste, she raised herself up again and leaned forward towards Milotic’s head. Their mouths opened and met, and the two females shared a kiss, tongues pushing intimately against each other. As the kiss intensified, Lapras surged forward, and Violet was forced to pull her arm out of Milotic’s pussy and stumbled backwards as the two of them came together. Milotic lay back, and Lapras pulled herself up on top of the serpentine female, coming to rest so that her own flushed pink slit, located just below her stubby little tail, was pressed firmly against her companion’s sex.

Soft folds pressed together and fluids mixed as the two of them began to grind their pussies together. Violet sat by and watched them go at it for a bit; she was never quite sure what the two of them got up to out there in the ocean together, but she expected they played around with each other quite often. It was rare that the two of them did so on land. As their outer lips pressed down against each other, Violet crept closer, until she surprised them both by ramming her arm between them. The two females both let out soft cries, Lapras’s a ‘wark’ and Milotic’s a ‘coo,’ and the two of them began to writhe and wriggle more urgently as Violet began to work her arm back and forth, fucking it in between them and adding to the sensation of wet sex grinding against wet sex.

Both pokemon went off at the same time. Violet bit her lip and jammed her arm hard in between them, her fingers playing against both of them in turn, as they began to climax. Eyes shut and bodies quivering with overflowing desire, they nuzzled against one another as a flood of slick juices gushed out of them spasming pussies. Meanwhile her other hand was busy between her own legs, fingers rubbing quick circles around her clit. The sounds of their cries and the feel of their bodies spasming rhythmically against her arm drove Violet crazy, and soon her fingers weren’t enough; she rose up and leaned forward, pressing herself against the two pokemon and grinding her pussy against their rubbery bodies until she too felt her muscles tighten up as her climax overtook her.

After the long moment of thunderous mutual orgasm ended, the two pokemon lay entangled with one another, their bodies rising and falling in time with their heavy breathing. Violet lay her head down against Lapras’s hard shell and let out sigh of contentment. Everyone on her team was accounted for. Everyone was satisfied.

And it was still early in the afternoon, Violet thought to herself. Still plenty more time for another go with each of them. Maybe even a third round, or why not stay up all night?

Violet fingered herself slowly as she pictured all six of them lying together in an oversexed heap on the beach. Yes, there was still plenty of time for fun, and plenty of mischief for them all to get up to.


	22. Cat's Tongue (And Other Parts)

“Does that actually feel good?”

Violet looked over at the man sitting next to her. Her eyes were hazy with lust. “Of course it does,” she said. “Why, uhhnn, wouldn’t it?”

Her friend shrugged at her. “I don’t know. I just figured… Purrloin, sandpaper cat tongue and all that… you know?”

The Purrloin in question, his pokemon, had her nose buried between Violet’s legs, and at that very moment she was using that rough feline tongue of hers directly on Violet’s clit. Violet bucked her hips forward and grunted, placing a gentle hand on top of the pokemon’s head to make sure the licking did not stop.

“Hnnng, I’ve seen her lick your arm, and that’s okay, right?” she said, her breathing coming hot and heavy. “So why can’t she lick my pussy? I kind of, uhhnnn, like the roughness!”

She had a point. His Purrloin was fond of licking his arm as a sign of affection, and that did feel perfectly fine. And it was clear that Violet was enjoying herself; by the sounds she’d been making, she’d been on the verge of orgasm for the last five minutes. It was a show that he had very much enjoyed watching so far.

The Purrloin’s tongue flicked against a particularly sensitive spot, and Violet let out a sharp gasp. She reached out and clasped the man’s wrist. “C’mon, don’t tell me you’ve never had her lick your cock? Ahhnn, oh fuck…!”

He blushed and shook his head. “No, I’ve never done anything like that with her,” he said.

And it was the truth. He enjoyed watching others mate with pokemon; in fact he masturbated almost exclusively to pokephilia pornography, and he’d been a frequent voyeur of Violet’s debauched activities. But he himself had never actually indulged. It seemed… intimidating. Even the thought of doing it with his own pokemon. Especially the thought of doing it with his own pokemon!

But Violet had that look in her eyes as she squeezed his wrist hard. “I think I know what we’re doing after, ahhnn, Purrloin is done here, then!”

Her chest heaved as she panted and moaned, and she was gyrating her hips now, fucking her pussy up against the pokemon’s dainty little tongue. Despite Violet’s intensifying response, the Purrloin remained calm, her licks coming slowly and purposefully. Eventually, however, the slow burn of oral pleasure boiled over, and Violet sat up straight, back arched and mouth hanging open in a silent O. Her toes curled and her arms shook as a thunderously silent climax wracked her body, all to the continuing measured pace of Purrloin’s relentless cat tongue.

By this point the Purrloin’s trainer had his cock out and was jerking it slowly. He took in every moment of debauched pleasure taking place beside him, his gaze lingering on Violet’s face; her heaving chest; the slick tuft of pubic hair glistening wetly between her legs; his Purrloin’s tongue running ragged over Violet’s clit, over and over and over. He began to pump his dick faster as desire overtook him.

But Violet’s orgasm eventually slowed and faded entirely. When it was over, her body went limp, and she reached out to grasp his wrist, stopping him from pleasuring himself any further. When he gave her a questioning look, she smiled at him.

“Nuhhh uhhhnn,” she said, half admonishment and half moan. “You can’t do it to yourself this time. You have to let Purrloin get you off, yeah?”

He felt suddenly anxious, but he knew better than to try to defy an ultimatum from Violet, as sweet and unassuming as he was. So, dick still held firmly in hand, he looked over at his Purrloin. She was still sitting between Violet’s legs, licking a paw and swishing her scythed tail through the air, seemingly paying no regard to anything but the taste of the juices she was cleaning out of her fur.

“Purrloin…” he started, feeling more nervous giving his pokemon an order than he ever had before. “Would you, uh… would you…?”

He faltered, glanced over at Violet. She gave him a reassuring nod.

“Purrloin, come over here and play with me, please?”

The feline gave him a sidelong glance and continued grooming. She was willful, like all cat pokemon tended to be. But Violet prodded the Purrloin with her leg. “Go on, Little Miss Difficult, go over there and help your poor trainer get his rocks off!” she said.

Feigning disinterest, the Purrloin rose and meandered over to him. But despite her best efforts, the way she swung her tail and her backside betrayed her; she was intentionally teasing and seducing her poor trainer. When she sat down between his legs, he let go of his cock and slid forward a bit, offering it to her.

With an almost inaudible purr, the pokemon reached out and hooked one paw around his shaft, pulling it towards her and holding onto it possessively. Then she began to lick him the same way she had licked Violet, running her tongue along the shaft at a deliberate pace, pleasuring his cock the same way she might groom herself.

The trainer grunted, his member throbbing against her. Her tongue was much rougher than a human’s, and he could feel the peculiar texture catching on his bare flesh and dragging along it. But it did not hurt at all. On the contrary, he quickly found it difficult to restrain himself from pumping his hips wildly into the air. But somehow he managed to control himself and instead grabbed ahold of the cushion beneath him, pulling and squeezing at it as the Purrloin’s methodical licking threatened to bring him to a swift climax.

“Faster,” he begged. “Lick it faster, Purrloin.”

But the Purrloin refused to obey. Keeping her paw wrapped around his thick member, she licked it all over, starting at the base and moving up until she was lapping up sticky pre-cum from the tip, then moving back down again. But she did not speed up or slow her pace.

Violet leaned in close, one hand playing along the man’s chest. “Relax, I think she knows what she’s doing,” the girl whispered. She planted a soft kiss against his cheek. “Before you know it you’re gonna be hooked on her, y’know!”

He’d spent so many nights lusting after pictures and videos of trainers fucking their pokemon, be it women down on all fours moaning under the weight of some large male or men furiously pounding a small little female, and on occasions like tonight he’d even watched Violet do it in person. But none of it had prepared him for the tactile bliss of having his Purrloin toying with him. The feel of her rough tongue running up the bottom of his shaft, the warm fur of her paw rubbing against his skin as she pulled him closer. And while she refused to increase her slow pace, the pokemon’s low purr had grown considerably, until he could feel the faint vibrations of it as she nuzzled his dick.

“What a pretty little kitty!” Violet was saying. She’d reached down behind the Purrloin, and the way the pokemon raised her backside up into the air left no doubt about where her fingers were exploring. “Her pretty, naughty little pussy is getting really wet!”

That did it. A sudden surge of deviant desire made him go off like a pop gun, and he grunted as his muscles tensed and his member throbbed and a thick blast of gooey cum shot out of him. It hit the female pokemon right in the face, leaving a trail of seed along her nose and between her eyes, up over her head and even along her back as the powerful jet arced and spattered down onto her. If Purrloin was caught by surprise she didn’t show it, but instead continued to paw at him and lick his dick as he jerked his hips and pumped several more blasts of hot cum all over her. When the spurts slowed to a dribble, she pulled the tip down lower, purring as she licked and licked up the last remnants of the cream as quickly as he could force it out.

“Oh, man…” was all he could say. He felt light-headed. The sudden orgasm had left him more drained than any other he’d had in his life.

Violet drew herself closer to him. “See, it was fun, wasn’t it? Not like sandpaper at all!” she said. Meanwhile her fingers working busily between the Purrloin’s hind legs. “Mmmm, you know what comes next, right?”

It should have been obvious, but at that moment he could barely comprehend what had just happened. So he shook his head. “No… what… what comes next?”

____________________________________________

Violet had discarded her clothing entirely and lay on her back, legs spread. She wiggled her hips wildly and raised her butt up, pushing it hard against the Purrloin’s muzzle. “Uhhn, that tongue,” she moaned. “Right there, such a good kitty!”

They were at it again. But something was different this time. This time the pokemon’s careful licks were interrupted at odd intervals, due mostly to the fact that her trainer was on his knees and hunched over her from behind. The feline’s scythed tail curled upward and around his body, seemingly drawing him in as he pounded away at her, each thrust driving his rock-hard cock into her overly tight pussy and pushing her up against Violet.

He fucked her with raw, intimate passion, but there also seemed to be an element of payback to it; for all her teasing, for all her slow, methodical licking, he was paying her back tenfold by slamming his oversized prick into her stretched slit as hard as he could. And she welcomed the rough treatment; the Purrloin raised her ass up, pushing her pussy back against each thrust at the same time as her incredibly tight insides clenched down even tighter around him.

It was difficult for Purrloin to keep up her usual act under those conditions, but Violet didn’t mind; the pokemon’s rough tongue dragging expertly along her sensitive clit was all she could ask for, and the sight of her trainer hunched over and fucking her like crazy was a fantastic bonus. He seemed completely absorbed in the task, both hands wrapped around the little feline’s purple body as he savaged her.

“Mmm, I love the way you make her purr when you fuck her!” Violet moaned up at him.

That was the last straw. The man grunted, shivered, and drove his cock into the hilt moments before letting loose a thick torrent of cum right into the Purrloin’s womb.


	23. A Tale of Two Stories

Sarah had just broken up with her boyfriend. It had not been a particularly pleasant affair. Starting off with a night of heated arguments and raised voices, it had culminated in her calling him an asshole, him repeating the sentiment to her, and then the door to her apartment slamming shut as he stormed out, and that was the end of that.

Both of them had blamed the other for their waning relationship. In truth, they had both contributed to its failure; this break-up had not so much been the result of one of them being the ‘bad guy’ so much as it had been two people who had found out the hard way that they were incompatible. Sarah knew this, even though she had not allowed herself to admit it in the heat of the moment, and so once it was over and she found herself sitting in her apartment alone, it was not regret or bitterness that she felt, but relief.

Besides, the short blonde girl reasoned, it wasn’t as though she was single now. Not exactly. She still had her Typhlosion, after all.

Unbeknownst to everyone else, Sarah had been fooling around with her pokemon partner since he’d been a young Cyndaquil. She’d lost her virginity to him, and when she’d gotten her first boyfriend, her amorous activities with the pokemon had not ceased. To her mind, it was not cheating; her romantic relationship with her pokemon and her relationships with other people were two completely separate things.

But there was one little guilty pleasure Sarah did acknowledge. Break-up sex with her Typhlosion was the best.

Not an hour after her ex-boyfriend had left, Sarah found herself on all fours, being fucked furiously by the large, dominant male pokemon. Typhlosion was always an aggressive lover, but tonight Sarah had coaxed him into being particularly forceful with her. Any of Sarah’s human partners, who she was usually very timid with, would have been shocked to see her now, with her face down so low that her cheek was pressed against the floor and her ass raised high up in the air, her small frame bearing the full brunt of the pokemon’s wild thrusting. The girl looked as though she might break, but the pokemon did not relent even for a moment.

She didn’t care that her lewd moans filled the apartment. They may have even been loud enough to wake her neighbors, and if so, she didn’t mind one bit.

When she felt the Typhlosion’s thick shaft begin to throb inside of her, she squealed in excitement. Her stuffed pussy squeezed down around it as she began to cum, the rhythmic pulsing of her sex milking him until he hit his own climax. Gouts of flame erupted from the Typhlosion’s back, bathing the room in the intense light of their passion at the very same moment that his dick painted her insides with his warm seed.

Sarah’s eyes rolled back in her head, and she let out a long, low moan of satisfaction as her animal lover filled her womb. This was one of the many advantages he’d always had over her boyfriends; no protection was necessary. She wiggled her ass and pushed it back against the pokemon’s bulk, cumming again at the feeling of his virile member throbbing hotly inside of her. She could feel trails of excess cum dripping out of her and running down her belly towards her breasts. Her insides had reached capacity.

But she had not. “Mmm, more, use me more,” Sarah moaned, grinding against him. “I can’t believe how hard you make me cum, Typhlosion. Way harder than any of my boyfriends! Uhhnn, come on, fuck me again. Don’t even pull out, just keep going!”

The flames on his back now fully ignited, her Typhlosion squeezed her hips and growled. His dick had not even softened from his first orgasm, but the feel of his mistress pushing back against him and begging for it had him ready for a second round immediately. Without any delay he lay into her, thrusting his cock deep into the cum-filled confines of her pussy, causing his first load of squeeze out from between her spread labia and flow down her naked body. Sarah grunted and bucked her hips and surrendered herself to him completely.

“Uhhhhhnnnn, oh my gosh, yessss,” she mewled wantonly.

__________________________________________

“… and they fucked several more times that night before they finally fell asleep in each other’s arms,” Violet said. She sat back, proud of herself. “The End.”

Sitting across from Violet, Katherine took a sip of tea and regarded her younger sister. She did not look amused. “That was terrible, Violet,” she said.

“It wasn’t terrible! What was terrible about it?”

“You don’t think that that girl is a terrible person for doing that behind all of her boyfriends’ backs?”

“No, what’s wrong with that?” Violet insisted. “Not everyone is into that sort of thing, you know. And it’s like I said, I really don’t think it’s cheating. Just because you love one person doesn’t mean you can’t also love your pokemon. They’re totally different kinds of love, you know?”

Katherine set her teacup down. “I realize that monogamy is not your thing. But doesn’t the fact that this girl was flaunting the thing with her Typhlosion more than usual suggest that she was taking some kind of guilty pleasure from it? That on some level she believed it to be wrong and that’s why she was enjoying it so much? That is terrible.”

Violet frowned. “You always take the fun out of things, sis. You can like doing bad things and still be a good person.”

“Was this a true story?” Katherine asked. “Do you know this girl, Sarah? Or were you just making it up to nettle me?”

Instead of answering, Violet shrugged. “Does it matter? I know a lot of people, and even made up stories have a little bit of truth to them, anyway.”

“Well it is a terrible story for Valentine’s Day regardless, Violet. It’s supposed to be a romantic day, not a-”

But Violet cut her off. “Alright, alright, I get it, you’re only into boring mushy stuff! Let me tell you another story then. Just relax, okay, this one’ll be better, I promise. Now, there was once a pokemon who loved his trainer very much. But this trainer was cursed at love, and had been single for years. So, his loyal pokemon hatched a plan to find a girl for him. One day, when the two of them came to this very beach, his pokemon snuck off on his own. And thennn….!”

__________________________________________

“Oh my, what a cute pokemon you are!” the girl said. Leaning down, she stroked the Leafeon on his grassy head. The pokemon took to the petting, pushing his head up against her palm and looking up at her with big, affectionate eyes. “Aww, and you’re so friendly, too! What are you doing out here all alone, fella? I bet you’re loving this warm, bright sun, huh?”

Soon she was crouching down and petting the pokemon with both hands. He cuddled up to her, nuzzling his face against her belly and making her giggle as his mess of short fur and long leaves tickled her. She was wearing a modest yellow bikini, leaving her tummy bare, and before she realized it the pokemon’s amorous touch made her feel a little hot and bothered.

She felt her cheeks flush with heat. True, she had fooled around with pokemon a few times, mostly out of curiosity, but she’d never done anything so forward with one she’d just met. And yet she couldn’t suppress that familiar itch as it crept back into her mind and her loins. It had been so long since she’d been with anyone… surely it could hurt to fantasize about it, at the very least?

But the Leafeon had more than fantasizing in mind. Drawn by the scent of her arousal, or perhaps just by genuine interest in her body, the pokemon’s head moved lower and lower as he nuzzled against her. Without realizing that she was encouraging him, the girl parted her legs and allowed him access, until the sudden press of his nose against the thin fabric of her bathing suit made her gasp.

“Ahaha, no, don’t do that,” she said, laughing nervously and trying to disentangle herself from him. “We can’t do anything like that out here. It’s too dangerous.”

Try as she might, however, the Leafeon would not be dissuaded. Even as she wrestled with him, he managed to push the triangle of fabric covering her pussy to the side and lick her bare slit. The girl moaned and opened her legs wider, and in an instant she was no longer trying to push the pokemon away. Instead she buried her fingers in his fur and pulled him in closer.

“Okay, just a little then,” she moaned.

The pokemon’s tongue darted along her labia, slid upwards and flicked roughly against her clit, then returned to repeat the maneuver. The girl’s moans grew louder, and she began to move her hips rhythmically in time with the licking. Slick juices flowed out of her and onto the Leafeon’s probing tongue, and he took a step forward, burying himself even deeper between her legs.

The sudden advance knocked the girl off balance, and she fell back onto her butt, legs still splayed wide open. When the Leafeon raised his head and licked his muzzle, she stole a glance at him and felt her heart quicken at the sight of his red cock dangling stiffly between his hind legs. She bit her lip.

“Do you wanna mate with me, boy?” she said, her voice shaking. “You have to make it quick.”

Slowly, hesitantly, the girl turned around and got onto all fours, presenting her backside to the horny Leafeon. She reached back and pushed the fabric of her bathing suit completely out of the way, exposing her dripping wet pussy to him. The Leafeon needed no further coaxing; he jumped up and mounted her, his paws clasping around her waist and his cock pressing urgently against her entrance. Then he let out a happy bark and thrust forward, driving his throbbing length into her all in one go.

It was even better than she remembered. The feel of the pokemon’s body huffing and thrusting hard on her back, his paws digging into her soft flesh; his thick cock slamming all the way into her over and over with a frenzied lust that only a pokemon could unleash. She had to fight the urge to moan out loud. They were still in public, however secluded this beach might actually be, and the last thing she wanted to do was be caught like this.

The Leafeon fucked her with wild abandon, and she huddled beneath him fighting back the screams, until she felt like she was practically on the verge of exploding. They couldn’t have been going for more than a couple of minutes, but she was so pent up that she could feel her climax rushing closer to her already. She buried her fingers in the sand, pushed her ass back against the horny animal, and shivered in anticipation of sweet release.

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard someone else close by. A man, calling out for his pokemon.

“Leafeon? Leafeon, where did you run off to?”

Without stopping his thrusting, the Leafeon barked happily in reply. The girl froze beneath him, eyes wide and heart fluttering with panic. “Shhhh, no no no,” she started to babble as quietly as she could. “Be quiet now, be a good boy, hhnnn, d-don’t make a sound!”

But the Leafeon ignored her. He barked out again, and suddenly she heard footsteps approaching from the other side of the wall of brush they were hidden behind. Worse still, the pokemon redoubled his efforts to fuck her, each bark being punctuated by a particularly enthusiastic thrust of his throbbing member. Even as she pleaded for him to be quiet, she felt her orgasm building faster and faster, until she was very nearly at the point of no return.

“No please boy please be quiet please don’t no no I’m going to cummmm…!”

A rather handsome man stepped through the bushes. He looked from his Leafeon to her, and she looked up at him, her glassy eyes filled with panic and fear and lust. The moment their eyes met, the Leafeon buried his cock all the way into her dripping pussy, the thick knot that had expanded at its base popping into her and tying them together. A thick gush of gooey cum spurted deep into her, and suddenly she was cumming. Her eyes rolled back and she let out the moan she had been suppressing for so long.

“Leafeon, what… ah… I ah, wow…” the man was mumbling. He was clearly shocked by what he’d stumbled upon.

She couldn’t believe what was happening. Here she was, knotted to a pokemon she’d just met and orgasming wantonly in front of its owner. She felt several more thick spurts of cum blast into her, and her whole body began to quiver with the deviant pleasure of it all. It was too late to stop it, too late to hide it, and so she embraced it, her pussy squeezing down around the Leafeon’s bulging knot and milking every last drop out of him.

It wasn’t until the Leafeon had blown his entire load into her, and her own orgasm had finally begun to ebb, that the embarrassment returned in full force. As the pokemon turned around so that they were standing butt-to-butt, his leafy tail flicking across the small of her back and his knot still lodged inside of her, she hung her head and waited in silence. Her cheeks were beet red.

No words passed between them as the three of them waited there. Eventually, when the Leafeon began to tug at his knot in an attempt to free himself from the girl, the man crouched down and, with embarrassment equal to what the girl was feeling, reached down and helped the two of them separate. A flood of pokemon cum oozed out of the girl’s well-fucked pussy, but she quickly pulled her bikini bottom back into place. Then she sat down, wrapped her arms around her knees, and tried not to look at the man.

“Sorry I barged in like that, I didn’t know that, ah…” the man said.

“It’s okay,” she said, her voice quiet as a whimper.

Another awkward pause passed between them, before the man said, “Hey, this is probably really weird, but… do you want to go have lunch maybe?”

“Okay,” the girl said. Then she blinked and looked up at him. They both looked mortified. “I mean yes. I’d like that.”

As the two of them exchanged nervous smiles, the Leafeon sat in the sand nearby and looked entirely too pleased with himself.

__________________________________________

Violet sat, hands placed carefully in her lap, smiling with as much satisfaction as she had described the Leafeon as having, waiting patiently for her sister’s reaction.

When Katherine did finally speak, she said, “Well, it was certainly an improvement over the first one. Although that’s not saying much. But I don’t know if it was what I would call ‘romantic’ exactly.”

At this, Violet stood up from her seat. “That was absolutely a romantic story, Katherine! It was the tale of a Leafeon who wanted his trainer to find love, and of two people with similar tastes being brought together. Now you’re just being difficult because it was too weird for you.”

“It’s not that it’s too ‘weird’ for me,” Katherine insisted. “It’s just not really the kind of thing Valentine’s Day is all about! I swear, Violet, you are the worst when it comes to celebrating holidays.”

“I think you’re the one who doesn’t know what Valentine’s Day is all about,” Violet said, pouting. She came over and sat down by her sister on the couch. “Valentine’s Day is a celebration of love and togetherness. All kinds of love. Love between a boy and a girl, love between a trainer and a pokemon.

Katherine crossed her arms and looked away. “Fine, yes. That first one people would agree with you at least. Maybe not that second one.”

But Violet ignored her sister’s nitpicking. “It could even be about love between two trainers and both of their pokemon,” she continued. “All four of them could be in love and that would be something worth celebrating.”

Then Violet pressed closer to the older girl, until their shoulders were touching. She leaned in and whispered into Katherine’s ear, “It could even celebrate sisterly love…!”

Violet’s hand snuck down low, beneath her older sister’s skirt. Katherine huffed and continued to look away, but a subtle blush had begun to creep onto her face, and when Violet’s fingers ran along her inner thighs, she opened her legs slightly. With a victorious smirk, Violet leaned ever closer, until her lips pressed against Katherine’s cheek. She kissed her sister, letting her tongue dart out for the briefest moment, even as her fingers found their way into the older girl’s plain cotton panties and found the wet warmth of her slit.

“It’s been a long time since you’ve visited me, sis,” Violet said. She ran her fingers up and down Katherine’s pussy.

“Because you always end up doing something like… like this,” Katherine said. She frowned and shook her head, but her body was responding to Violet’s touch. With each little rub of her labia, each tender kiss planted on her cheek, Katherine grew warmer and wetter, and her legs seemed to open even wider. Soon she was breathing heavily, her chest heaving beneath her crossed arms.

Violet was all over her now, the younger girl’s breasts smashed erotically against Katherine’s side. She moaned and licked her sister and moved her fingers up to toy with Katherine’s clit. “But you know I love you, right?” she whispered playfully as she brought her sister closer and closer to orgasm.

“I know,” Katherine said. She rolled her eyes and pushed her pussy forward against Violet’s hand.

Katherine was doing a remarkable job at keeping her cool, as she always did, but Violet knew that she was getting closer. The younger girl picked up her pace, running rough, hard little circles around Katherine’s clit. Then, when she felt her sister’s pulse quicken, she went for the kill. Turning Katherine’s face towards her, she kissed her sister full on the lips, moaning and sliding her tongue into the older girl’s mouth at the same time that she slid two fingers deep into her tight pussy.

That did it. Katherine’s tongue jumped in her mouth, and she kissed back against Violet. Her hips bucked forward and her inner muscles began to squeeze down as Violet brought her to a quick and silent orgasm there on the couch.

When it was over, Violet pulled away from the kiss and licked her lips in victory. Katherine let out the breath she’d been holding and sat back, her expression grim. “There, you won, are you happy?” she said. “You always did have to get your way.”

Violet laid her head on her older sister’s shoulder and smiled. “Yep, I’m happy,” she said.

“I love you, too, Violet,” Katherine said at last.

They sat there together for a while longer, until Violet spoke up. “Still, there’s one thing that I’d like from a traditional Valentine’s Day, you know?”

“Oh? What’s that?”

Violet’s eyes lit up. “Chocolate. I wish somebody would buy me chocolate.”


	24. Dogswapping

Nancy was already wringing her hands before Violet had even finished her suggestion. “Oh, but that doesn’t sound fair at all,” she said. “I mean, you’re… you’re like an expert at, well, you know! And I’m just…!” She tripped over her own words and trailed off.

“An expert?” Violet said, putting on her best pout. “What’s that supposed to mean? Are you saying I’m a slut?”

At this, Nancy blanched and squeaked, “N-n-no! I would never!”

“Right, so it’s settled then, yeah?” Violet said, whirled around as if it were unquestionably so. “Hmmm, I don’t think I’ve even really gotten to play with your Arcanine that much. I mean, that almost puts you at the advantage after all, doesn’t it?”

Nancy flushed with embarrassment. It was true, in a way; Violet’s Furfrou had gotten to know Nancy very well by now, Violet having talked her friend into letting the canine mount her nearly every time she came over for a visit. The pokemon must have pumped an obscene amount of cum into her by now.

“I’ll go wake up that lazy Furfrou, and you get your pokeballs out, okay? Stop looking like you’re going to fall over, Nancy, you know my suggestions are always fun!”

It didn’t take much to wake the napping Furfrou up. He was lying out on the deck of the beach house, sunning himself as usual, when Violet crouched down next to him and whispered, “Heyyyyy sleepy, it’s time to get up. Nancy is here to plaaaay!” Furfrou raised his head and regarded his trainer with lidded eyes, but a moment later he sprang up and sauntered into the house ahead of her.

Meanwhile Nancy had gone to fetch her Arcanine’s ball out of her bag and released him. He stood in the middle of the room, proud and patient as Nancy fretted over him, grooming his tangled fur and whispering overly sweet flatteries to him. Furfrou walked by, standing at barely half the size, and the two canines regarded each other coolly.

Watching the two pokemon standing together, Violet entertained the idea of turning them both loose on Nancy at the same time. She tucked the thought away in the back of her mind; that could wait for another day.

Instead, she walked up to the Arcanine and placed a hand on his furry chest. “Ooh, it’s good to see you again, boy. You know, I think Nancy’s been keeping you all to herself for so long. Maybe you’d like to give me a try today?” she said, pressing up against him.

It didn’t take long for the girls to discard their clothing. Or at least, it didn’t take Violet long to pull off her skimpy top and drop her skirt, and then she set about unbuttoning her flustered friend’s dress for her. Then she took Nancy by the wrists, and both of them sank down to their knees together.

“I still don’t think this is fair,” Nancy said, biting her lip.

The two males, however, were hardly interested in what was fair or not. The moment Nancy had crouched down low, Furfrou circled around behind her and stuck his nose between her legs. She squealed as his tongue lapped at her pussy. Then he jumped up onto her, his furry belly against her back, one paw on the floor and another placed possessively on her shoulder, as his red cock fished around for purchase. After a few little thrusts, the tip pushed its way between her wet labia and sank into her. She shivered and whispered something underneath her breath as the pokemon began to hump her at a measured pace.

Not to be outdone, Nancy’s Arcanine took his place behind Violet. Being quite used to getting his way, the big Fire dog took full advantage of his large size, planting one heavy paw on Violet’s back and pushing her down against the floor as he brandished his throbbing dick. Violet moaned and pushed her ass up into the air, encouraging him to let loose, and he did so, mounting the girl and ramming his member deep into her tight pussy.

Arcanine’s size lent a certain power to his thrusts that Furfrou couldn’t hope to match, it was true. Every time he thrust his full length into Violet, she had to brace herself and struggle not to slide forward. She was quite used to taking large, aggressive males of course, but feeling the raw fury of Arcanine’s pounding impressed on her just how experienced Nancy had become despite her delicate nature. As much as she protested, Nancy regular took a pokemon that would likely overwhelm a less experienced pokephile.

“Uhhnn, wh-what have - you - been - training this boy, Nancy?” Violet teased, struggling to speak around the rough pounding she was receiving. “He’s, uhhhn, quite - virile!”

Furfrou was not to be bested so easily, however. The shaggy pokemon narrowed his eyes and redoubled his efforts, his hips a blur of white fur as he rammed his prick balls-deep into Nancy. The demure girl let out a soft whine each time the tip of his cock hit the back of her pussy, and she sank lower down to the floor as her body began to surrender to the pleasure of it all.

“I didn’t… train him how to do that,” Nancy said, her face bright red. “He… ahhnnn… he taught himself!”

The two dogs had caught each other in an iron stare now. The challenge, such as it was, had really only been between the two girls, but Arcanine’s naturally competitive nature had stirred something in Furfrou. Each time one of them increased the speed or force of their fucking, the other would quickly try to outdo it. Violet and Nancy moaned and writhed beneath them, the two girls both face down and ass up down.

Violet was beginning to lose her balance. Try as she might, she couldn’t brace herself against Arcanine’s thrusts, and his pumping hips began to push her forward inch by inch. Before either of them could really think about it, Violet found herself pushed nearly face-to-face with Nancy. She could feel the warmth of her friend’s breath on her lips as Nancy panted and moaned in ecstasy. When their eyes locked, Violet went in, her lips pressing against her friends and parting to let her tongue slide out and into Nancy’s mouth. Nancy moaned and kissed back, the aggressive fucking of the two canine pokemon pressing the two of them closer together.

Both girls had forgotten their friendly competition by now, so focused were they on their deep tongue-kissing and the hot, throbbing pokemon cocks ramming in and out of their tight pussies. But Furfrou and Arcanine would not relent. They were both growling now, hunching down over their respective partners, determined to be the first one to bring the others’ trainer to climax.

“Mmmnnn,” Nancy moaned into Violet’s mouth. Her breath came rapidly now, and Violet sensed that she was on the bring. Purring in return, Violet took her friend’s tongue into her mouth and began to suck on it, urging her to give in to the pleasure. But she did not neglect herself, either; having completely given up trying to brace herself against the floor, one of Violet’s hands had found its way between her legs and was rapidly rubbing her clit even as Arcanine buried his shaft inside of her.

In the end, neither of them could remember who won. At some point both girls came to an explosive orgasm, their bodies shaking and quivering with deviant delight and their inner muscles clamping down around the horny canine cocks pounding them. The order in which it happened was immaterial; they were too focused on the fucking and the rubbing and the kissing to take note.

Even the pokemon eventually surrendered their competition and gave in to the pleasure, as the two trainers moaned and came beneath them. As one they drove their cocks in to the hilt and held them there, knots expanding and tying them to their partners as they began to pump them full of hot, gooey cum. The girls mewled and kissed each other and begged for more, multiple orgasms coming in waves as their wombs were filled to the brim.

After the pleasure had begun to fade, the two of them lay there, cheeks pressed against the cool floor of the beach house, mouths parted and ropes of saliva stretched between their lips as they panted in exhaustion and satisfaction. Furfrou and Arcanine stood atop them both, knots lodged firmly inside the girls, the air of competition gone now and replaced with one of mutual respect.

“So hey,” Violet finally said. They were still lying close enough together that their lips were nearly touching. “Who came first, anyway?”

Nancy’s eyes were closed tight. “I don’t know,” she whispered.

“Aw, that’s too bad,” Violet said, her little pout returning. “I guess that means we have to do a rematch now.”


End file.
